South of the Border
by jesslover
Summary: It's about what can happen if you leave your inhibitions and parents back in the states and just let go! It can have both good and bad results. ML, MR, SS, L?
1. Prologue

*Hey guys! This is my first O.C. fic, so I hope you like it. I am such a hopeless  
  
romantic, and this story is really going to reflect it in later chapters. Might be a little to  
  
sappy, but oh well. The pairing are Luke/Marissa, Marissa/Ryan, Seth/Summer and  
  
Luke/with a surprise special guest. So please read and tell me what you think of it!*  
  
Prologue  
  
Seth Cohen sat in Biology lab, furiously taking notes. Every living being is made  
  
of cells, the same old shtick they taught you in eighth grade. But, to break of the  
  
monotony of his manic scribbling, he felt a butterfly light touch on his back. He  
  
discreetly turned around, the teacher with her back turned. He turned into the face of a  
  
goddess, light streaming all around her like something out of Touched by an Angel. His  
  
girlfriend, Summer, smiled back at him.  
  
"Here," she said, handing him a folded note.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled at her and when he took the note, he took a hold of her hand  
  
and squeezed it.  
  
"Mr. Cohen?" Ms. Ponder snapped.  
  
"Yes m'am?" Seth said, hastily stuffing the note into his pocket while he turned around.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Well, Summer missed that last note and so I gave it to her again."  
  
"Please save that for after class."  
  
Seth nodded and when her back turned again, he opened the note.  
  
"Seth (it said),  
  
Isn't this boring? I know you are being Mr. Conscientious-  
  
student, so can we 'study' together tonight? Do you wanna go to the  
Crab  
  
Shack first and get some food first? Well, just write me back or tell  
me  
  
after class.  
  
Elephant Juice,  
  
Summer  
  
Seth quickly turned around and mouthed "Elephant Juice" back. It was their secret code for I love you.  
  
"Seth?" he heard Ms. Ponder ask, "Seth! Seth!?!"  
  
"Wha-What?" Seth asked, bolting up in the bed.  
  
"You were muttering elephant juice in your sleep. That is just kinda frightening,  
  
dude." Ryan said.  
  
"Sorry, man, I just kinda feel weird about being away from home," he said, hastily making up an excuse.  
  
"Well, you better get back to sleep. We need our strength for a day of relaxing on  
  
the beaches and partying in the nightclubs of Tijuana."  
  
"Yeah," Seth said, lying down, "You're right. Night."  
  
He had been having all these kind of dreams lately, about Summer. Not dirty  
  
ones, real ones that would happen in a normal day of school. He had always dreamed of  
  
them kissing, but after that became a reality at his grandfather's pary, his dreams  
  
changed. She was always his girlfriend, and they did fun things together. Sailing  
  
,dancing to music, hanging out with Marissa and Ryan, eating lunch together. This was  
  
how he wished it could be.  
  
"But wishing doesn't get you very far," Seth thought as he settled back down to sleep.  
  
*Alright, that was the prologue and first chapter. I just love the idea of Seth and Summer  
  
together. I really hated her for awhile but "The Girlfriend" totally melted me on her!  
  
Yay! Next week's episode should be great. Only three days and ten hours left! Please  
  
review..I have up through chapter thirteen written and so if you like this story, the more  
  
reviews you give, the faster I crank the chapters out. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 1

*Alright! Chapter two. And this is not a dream! I don't own the O.C, thought I  
  
wouldn't mind a polygamist marriage with Seth and Ryan! Please review.*  
  
Seth woke up four hours later and hopped into the shower. He and Ryan were  
  
meeting the girls (Marissa and Summer) and Luke in an hour. Since Luke had gotten  
  
shot, he was nice to Ryan and civil to Seth. Which, to tell you the truth, freaked Seth out  
  
just a little. When he got out of the shower, Ryan was already dressed.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, except for people mumbling elephant juice at four o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Well," Seth said coming up with a quick lie, "I had this giant juicer and I was  
  
juicing everything in my sight. The Rover, my clothes, my PS2, elephant..."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"You would never juice your PS2!"  
  
"True, True," Seth chuckled as they exited their hotel room.  
  
Summer was drying her hair when she heard Marissa enter the bathroom.  
  
"Morning girl. Get a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Yeah," Marissa muttered distractedly.  
  
"What's the matter Coop? You've been like out of it for the past three days."  
  
"It's nothing really..."  
  
"Listen, 'Ris, I've known you since we were four, best friends since we were six.  
  
I am foolproof when it comes to knowing when things are going wrong for you."  
  
"Well...its stuff with Luke and I."  
  
"Did you have another fight?"  
  
"Um no...the opposite actually."  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU DID IT!!!!" she squealed.  
  
"Now that the whole hotel now knows, yes."  
  
"Agh! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Well, it was only three nights ago."  
  
"You slept with him after Caleb's birthday party?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"So how was it? Good? Disappointing?"  
  
"I don't really know yet."  
  
"So that is where you went. I couldn't find you after we left the bathroom."  
  
"And me you...I looked for you before..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before I found Ryan."  
  
"Oh Ok," Summer answered, hoping to fend of questions of where she was.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"Just talking to Seth."  
  
"Seth," Summer thought, and smiled," What a freak, but a good one, if that is  
  
possible."  
  
"Cool," Marissa said, "So you're getting to know him better?"  
  
"I guess, I mean he always seems to be around. With that Ryan dude."  
  
"Yeah," Marissa said, slipping into her sulking mood again with the mention of  
  
Ryan. She slipped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Seth, I haven't' thought about him in awhile," Summer thought.  
  
"Who in the hell are you kidding?" her conscience replied, "The kiss has been  
  
going through your head like 24 hours a day since Saturday night."  
  
"Nuh-uh. And the only reason I kissed him in the first place was those three  
  
glasses of champagne that I snuck."  
  
"Maybe, but the reason you keep replaying it in your head is because no one has  
  
ever kissed you like that. Like they actually like you for a reason besides how you  
  
looked."  
  
"Yuh-huh!" she fired back at her conscience.  
  
"Yes, but he cheated on you as soon as you gave your heart away. This one would never do that to you."  
  
"You're freakin' crazy."  
  
"Actually, you are. You're the one talking to herself."  
  
"Ugh! Leave me alone!" she finally screamed aloud.  
  
"Summer?" Marissa asked, leaning into the bathroom, "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I-I uh---just burned myself with the dryer."  
  
"OK," Marissa said skeptically.  
  
Seth and Ryan headed over to Rooms 204 and 205, where Luke, Summer, and  
  
Marissa were staying. They first knocked on Luke's door.  
  
"Hey guys," Luke said.  
  
"Hey," Seth said, still getting used to Luke speaking to him without an insult.  
  
"You wanna get the girls and go to breakfast? I'm starved," Luke stated.  
  
"Sure," Ryan said, knocking on the door across the hall.  
  
"hey," Summer said, answering the door," 'Ris, they're here!"  
  
Summer stepped out inot the hall and immediately caught the eyes of Seth. They stared at each other, unsure. Summer hardly noticed when Marissa came out.  
  
"Let's go," Luke growled, "I'm hungry."  
  
Ryan watched Luke as he snaked an arm around Marissa's waist. He followed them and then called back to Seth, "You comin'?"  
  
"Yeah," Seth said, "Coming."  
  
He and Summer walked down the hall, very much aware of the tension in the air.  
  
*OK, chapter two...fun stuff huh? Well please read and check up every once  
  
and awhile to see if a new chapter has been posted." 


	3. Chapter 2

*Alright, third chapter up, I haven't even seen my story up on ff.net, but I am still posting  
  
away. I hope it worked..."  
  
After breakfast, they decided to go shopping for lunch so that they could picnic on  
  
the beach.  
  
"OK," Marissa said in a business like tone when they arrived at the small  
  
supermarket, "Ryan, you, Luke, and I can get the bread, meat, and fruit. Summer and  
  
Seth, you two get drinks, chips and desert. We'll meet back at the register in twenty  
  
minutes."  
  
Summer and Seth headed down the drink aisle.  
  
"So..." Summer stated.  
  
"You..." Seth said at the same time.  
  
"You go," she said.  
  
"No you."  
  
"You," she insisted.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you look nice today," he said referring to the khaki shorts and red and white striped halter top.  
  
"Wow, um, thanks," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"So what were you going to say."  
  
"I was just going to say that I think we need to talk about the other night."  
  
"OK, I knew it. The kiss was a mistake, you were drunk, and you don't want me to tell anyone."  
  
"Actually no..Just I dunno..."  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"I mean, I really don't know what I feel. You're not like the other guys."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I just really don't know. How about we just be friends for this trip?"  
  
"Good, sound good," Seth said.  
  
"At least I'll be around her," Seth thought.  
  
They walked silently down the drink aisle for awhile.  
  
"So, Cherry Coke?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cherry coke, that's your favorite drink, right? With a little splash of Bacardi in  
  
it at parties if I am not mistake?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. What do you want?"  
  
"We should probably get a six pack of Cherry and regular coke, a twelve pack of  
  
Corona, and a small bottle of Bacardi. That should do it, right."  
  
"Yeah sure...onto chips."  
  
"Salt and vinegar for you right?"  
  
"Yup," she said, grabbing a salt and vinegar, barbeque, and regular off the shelf.  
  
They walked down the cookie aisle.  
  
"So...tell me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What my favorite cookie is."  
  
"Why do you think that I would know?"  
  
"Because you got every other one right. The chips and drinks!"  
  
"Lucky guesses."  
  
She shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Alright. Oreo, but lately you have been trying the ones with half mint."  
  
"Seth," she said, touching his arm to keep him from walking on," How do you  
  
know so much about me?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have been watching you since third grade. When I started liking girls."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Weird, I know," he said grabbing a pack of Oreos, one mint Oreo package and  
  
chocolate chip cookies and wheeling the car to the checkout.  
  
"Yeah," Summer said to his retreating back, "Weird how I never even noticed you  
  
before."  
  
*Alright, that is the end of the third chapter. I'm not gonna post anymore until a little  
  
later in the day, so whatever. I just realized that Tijuana probably is not as Americanized  
  
as I am making it, but Cancun is very Americanized because I've been there but, I don't  
  
really know about Tijuana. Anybody been there and would be willing to tell me if it is  
  
totally non-American? Review please!* 


	4. Chapter 3

*All right, fourth chapter. I thank you all for your reviews. Some of you said that  
  
Summer was a little OOC and so I took that into account. I did some minor  
  
readjusting to my story to try and make it a little more "believable." So I hope you  
  
like it. Keep reviewing, I like to actually have emails in my inbox that aren't spam!*  
  
The gang lay on towels, soaking up the bright Mexican rays.  
  
"Damn," Luke said, "I am getting hot."  
  
"Me too," Marissa murmured.  
  
"Huh? Really?" Luke asked and then picked Marissa up and carried her to the  
  
water.  
  
"No!" she squealed and then succumbed to giggling.  
  
Seth looked at Ryan, who was visibly miserable, then over to Summer.  
  
"Don't even think about it," she snitted.  
  
"OK," Seth said, closing his eyes again.  
  
A few minutes later, he decided to get in the water anyways. He jogged down to  
  
the water, and dived in, relishing the emerald water's cool temperature. He sat on the  
  
sandy bottom for as long as he could, only coming up for air. Coming up, he was startled  
  
to see Summer standing there.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she said, "God this water feels good!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"God! Look at them! Get a room!!" she called.  
  
Marissa and Luke looked at Summer and laughed, then resumed right where they  
  
left off.  
  
"Freaks," Summer muttered under her breath, "So, what did you get on your  
  
PSATs?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, the jellyfish. Of course you."  
  
"Oh..I got a 1535," he said, embarrassed.  
  
"Damn! I only got a 1325."  
  
"That's still really good Summer. And this is only the PSATs. You can study a  
  
lot of the SATs and bring your score up seventy five points."  
  
"I guess so. But studying's not really my thing."  
  
"Wow, so you didn't study for the PSATs?"  
  
"Not really. Were we supposed to? How much did you study?"  
  
"Well my parents hired a private tutor every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for  
  
two months before the test."  
  
"Wow, that really cuts out a huge chunk of your social life."  
  
Seth chuckled at the irony of this statement.  
  
"So any college choices yet?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere in Cali, can't leave the state. We're the only state  
  
who really knows how to party. Maybe somewhere like Stanford of Berkley. My  
  
daddy's given pretty generous donations to both. And with my decent grades and  
  
extracurriculars, who knows?"  
  
"You'll probably get in."  
  
"Thanks, but fuck it. I might not even go to college. My dad and stepmom want  
  
me to go so I feel like I have to rebel in some way."  
  
"I can relate," Seth said laughing.  
  
"EW!," she screamed suddenly," I got sea fucking weed in my hair! I've got to  
  
get out...NOW!"  
  
Seth watched her haphazardly run out of the water, their perfect moment ruined.  
  
The group sat on their towel eating a silent lunch.  
  
"So," Seth said to Summer, who was sitting by him, "What classes are you taking  
  
next year?"  
  
"Uh, AP English, Art, AP Calc, AP Western Civ, AP Chemistry, and Spanish 4,"  
  
she said between bites.  
  
"Sounds good. I am taking the same APs except I'm not taking Spanish again this  
  
year. Decided to take French. All I know is voulez- vous couchez avec moi."  
  
"Like when would you ever use that?" she said condescendingly.  
  
"Low blow there, Summer."  
  
"Well that is my job."  
  
"You do it very well."  
  
"Why thank you. So what else? You're not taking Art are you?  
  
"No, I'm taking psychology."  
  
"Are you gonna be able to psychoanalyze me at the end of the year?"  
  
"I hope so. I want to be one when I grow up."  
  
"A psycho?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No, a psychiatrist."  
  
"Oh, all right, 'cause I was gonna say, if you wanted to be a psycho, you wouldn't  
  
have to wait until you grow up."  
  
"Thanks, Summer. I just felt my self esteem fall a few levels."  
  
"You can't take me seriously. If we're gonna be friends, then ya gotta learn I can  
  
really be a bitch. When I want to, of course."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Hey," she said, throwing a handful of sand on him.  
  
"Just kidding," he said, putting his hands in front of his face.  
  
*Flirty, Flirty, Flirty children! Next comes the club..everyone's favorite place in the  
  
world! I know it would be mine, if I were old enough to get in one. Please review. I  
  
hope that I have portrayed Summer's character a little better, but this is fan fiction so I  
  
am going to make her warm up to Seth a little quicker than it might actually take on the  
  
show! I am so excited about next week's episode. Only two days, six hours!" 


	5. Chapter 4

*OK, fifth chapter..I know I said, club next chapter, but then I looked at my paper  
  
and saw that it was getting ready for the club. Almost as fun, right? Not really, I  
  
know. But this chapter is mostly filler. Nothing amazing, just dialogue between  
  
Summer and Marissa, Ryan and Seth. I own nothing, though I totally wish I did!*  
  
The five packed up the Range Rover and headed back around six. They ate at the  
  
small restaurant in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Well, Summer and I need to get ready for tonight," Marissa said standing up,  
  
"See you in about an hour and a half."  
  
Summer stepped out of the shower and decided to let her hair go curly. She liked it better than way, anyhow.  
  
"Hey Sum?"  
  
"Yeah Coop?"  
  
"What's going on with you and Seth?"  
  
"Nothing really. We just decided to be friends."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since today in the drink aisle."  
  
"OK," Marissa said skeptically.  
  
"Don't 'OK' me like that."  
  
"Like what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Like you think I'm totally BSing you."  
  
"I just picked up on some major flirting vibes today out on the beach."  
  
"Cohen..and me? Ew," she said.  
  
But was he really so 'Ew' or was she just telling herself that, they both wondered.  
  
"So, what are you wearing?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Um, leather pants, black halter top with the silver beady things."  
  
"Ooooh, sexy!"  
  
"No more sexy than usual."  
  
"Yes more sexy than usual."  
  
"Well what are you wearing, Miss Thang?"  
  
"Black mini, silky one shoulder flower shirt and my new GoGo boots."  
  
"OK, so you were saying that MY outfit was sexy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what about your?"  
  
"It's not..."  
  
"Save it. We need to go. We're already ten minutes late."  
  
"Ryan," Seth called, "What does one wear to a club?"  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"Thanks, and are their people there with hair and *gasp* eyes? Be more  
  
specific."  
  
"Your pimp outfit."  
  
"Sorry, my fur coat is at the dry cleaners."  
  
"Seriously, just wear whatever."  
  
"This?" he said holding up a red sweater.  
  
"No...this."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Summer'll love it."  
  
And with that, Seth was completely sold.  
  
*OK, the end to a completely short and pointless chapter. But they couldn't just  
  
suddenly appear in their club clothes could they? No, my friend, they could not. So  
  
please review. I would really appreciate it!* 


	6. Chapter 5

*Alright, we finally get to the chapter where you'll find them in the club, glasses full  
  
of Cherry Coke and Bacardi! Read and enjoy!*  
  
Seth Luke and Ryan were all standing outside of Summer and Marissa's room.  
  
They had been ready for twenty minutes, but they knew the girls, staying true to their  
  
sex, would take a few minutes more. Finally, the door opened and Marissa exited. Both  
  
Ryan and Luke were spellbound. She looked sexy, with her hair straight and smoky.  
  
Luke walked over to her kissed her and then grabbed for her hand. Seth was waiting  
  
anxiously for Summer. His breath stopped up in his throat. At the door, she was a  
  
vision. Her outfit was tight in all the right place, her eyes smoky and lips kissibly pink.  
  
Seth walked over the Summer.  
  
"You look ravishing," he said.  
  
"Thank, I guess," she laughed, "Now let's go party!"  
  
They arrived at the club of choice for the twenty-five and under set, Establo.  
  
They made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. Miraculously, they found a table for  
  
five and sat down.  
  
"How much better is this than Holly's?" Marissa yelled to Summer.  
  
"Much!!" Summer yelled back.  
  
As the first song ended, the beginning of 50 Cent's In Da Club (cliché, I know!  
  
But I am a fan of the cliché. Hehe! Get it from the first episode, never mind, back to the  
  
story!) blared from the speakers.  
  
"Oh my God!" Summer said punctuating each word, "We HAVE to dance."  
  
"I don't know..." Seth said warily.  
  
"Come on!" she exclaimed, pulling him further.  
  
"Damn, you're strong."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean, I know you carry shopping bags all day, but..."  
  
"OK, the making fun of Summer needs to stop right now."  
  
"You'll have your chance to get back at me in a minute once you see me  
  
dancing."  
  
"Wanna dance, babe?" Luke asked Marissa.  
  
"Let's not leave Ryan here all alone."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Go on. I've got my good friend Corona here to keep me  
  
company," Ryan joked.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Go on. Have fun."  
  
Ryan sat, very lonely, finishing off the last of his beer, and then getting up to get  
  
another.  
  
Seth stood rigid in the sea of moving bodies.  
  
"Come on! Dance with me!" Summer yelled.  
  
"I can't.I don't know how. Waltzing, I can do. I really don't think..."  
  
Summer took her hand and covered Seth's mouth.  
  
"That's your problem. Don't think. Just dance."  
  
So that's what he did.  
  
At one thirty, the five-some decided that it was time to retire from the club. Seth,  
  
the soberest of them all, drove the short way back to the hotel. They decided to see if  
  
there were any good movies on TV. They settled down in Summer and Marissa's room,  
  
and started watching a Spanish teenage drama.  
  
"No Carla. Please don't leave," Seth said over the dialogue.  
  
"But I must," Summer answered, playing along, "For my father, the wealthiest  
  
man in the town, would not approve of me being with you, the gas station attendant's  
  
son."  
  
"I would do anything to be with you!" "Jorge said.  
  
"Would you cut your nappy mullet, buy some designer clothing, and have major  
  
facial and dental reconstructive surgery?"  
  
"Of course. I would even call those guys from Queer Eye to come hit on me and  
  
sort of help me look a little better."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I can't," Summer said as Carla as she ran from the frame.  
  
"You know, the sad thing about it is, you two are probably right. That's is  
  
probably exactly what they are saying!" Marissa laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed," Luke said.  
  
Marissa gave a fake yawn.  
  
"Me too. I'll see you three in the morning," she said following Luke out the door.  
  
After they had left the room, Summer said, "Ten to one, that she winds up in his bed tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Ryan said, giving a fake chuckle.  
  
They continued watching the movie, in which, from what they could tell, Carla  
  
and Jorge got secretly married, then Jorge got run over by a chicken truck and Carla was  
  
pregnant with his child.  
  
By the point Ryan stood up to leave, Carla was being forced to marry Ivan, her  
  
gigolo cousin.  
  
"OK, it is really too late for incest love tonight. I'm gonna go to bed, see you guys in the morning," he said exiting the room.  
  
"Night," Summer said.  
  
After he left the room, Seth stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Summer asked.  
  
"To my room."  
  
"Don't you want to find out what happens to Carla?"  
  
He answered her by sitting back down on the bed. Neither he nor she felt the need  
  
to point out that he had the same station in his room.  
  
*OK, that is the end of the sixth chapter! Fun huh? The more you review the more  
  
fun you get so you better damn well review! Thanks for reading!* 


	7. Chapter 6

*All right you guys! Here comes another chapter! Yay! OMG I am so incredibly  
  
stoked about tomorrow night's episode. You have no idea. I am like a complete  
  
freak but I really don't care. I will be watching the clock all tomorrow, waiting for  
  
8:59 to come. That is when I am like floating cause in a minute the OC will come  
  
on. Only a day and two hours to go! I am so freakin' excited. I don't know what I  
  
will do during the hiatus. Who gives a damn about the stupid World Series? Sure  
  
as hell not me! OK, on to the story. Thanks for all of your great reviews. Keep 'em  
  
coming! All right, this has been like the longest author's note in the history of the  
  
world, so I'll just start they story now. *  
  
Summer woke up to the feeling of strong arms around her. She never felt so safe,  
  
loved. It feels good, she thought sleepily as she slipped back out of consciousness.  
  
The next morning Seth woke up with an unfamiliar body next to his. He had his  
  
arm slung over Summer and her head was cradled into his shoulder. He easily disjointed  
  
himself from her and quietly crept out of the room. No use in ruining a perfect memory  
  
with her screaming at him for touching her. Seth opened the door to his room, hoping  
  
that Ryan would still be asleep and he could sneak by with no questions. But of course,  
  
no such luck. He was sitting in a chair, drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"And where have you been, mister?" he asked.  
  
"At the vending machines?"  
  
"All night? If I remember correctly you were last seen "watching a movie" in the  
  
room of the lovely, yet at times spiteful, Summer Roberts."  
  
"Like anything would happen. We just fell asleep watching that lame movie."  
  
"After acting out a love scene from the it?"  
  
"Don't you understand, she like hates me..." he said unconvincingly.  
  
"Then why did she ask you to stay? "  
  
"I don't know..she might like me a little."  
  
"So tell me," Ryan said leaning forward conspiratorially, "How was it?"  
  
"Shut up man!" Seth said pushing past Ryan, into the bathroom, "I'm gonna take  
  
a shower."  
  
"I used all the hot water so there'll be plenty of cold water there for ya buddy,"  
  
Ryan joked.  
  
"Fuck off, Atwood. Nothing happened!" he called through the door.  
  
"Fine, Fine, I'm going to get some more coffee," he said, exiting the room.  
  
Marissa woke up the next morning at ten forty-five. She rolled over and Luke  
  
was staring at her.  
  
"Oh!" she squealed, "Hey, you're up."  
  
"Yeah, do you want to take a shower?"  
  
"You're right. I better go. See ya," she said, gathering her clothes.  
  
"No, I mean here," he said huskily.  
  
"I really shouldn't. I need to check on Summer. I'll see you in an hour."  
  
"OK, babe. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Luke," she said exiting.  
  
Just as she was about to enter her room, Ryan rounded the corner.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," he said a little bewildered.  
  
"Those are the same clothes you wore last night," he observed.  
  
"Well, yeah.I uh slept over with Luke," she admitted, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh," Ryan said, realizing, "That's cool, I guess."  
  
"Well..we haven't really had a chance to talk on this trip. Are you having a  
  
good time?"  
  
"Seth is..I guess that is good enough for me."  
  
"Yeah..Ryan, I think we really need to talk about the other night," she blurted  
  
out, "I am really sorry about interrupting..."  
  
"No," he said, "It needed to be interrupted. It was a physical thing. Never could  
  
really go anywhere."  
  
"Alright.just wanted.." she said, awkwardly.  
  
"It's OK," he said, faking a reassuring smile at her.  
  
"Yes, it is OK," she said, smiling and going into her room.  
  
*OK, end of a short chapter. Sorry about its shortness...but coming up the other  
  
Newport partiers arrive. What fun...and with the arrival of a certain blonde with  
  
a hairstyle reminiscent of Farrah Fawcett, some tension will arise! So keep  
  
reviewing and I will keep writing! Thanks for reading.* 


	8. Chapter 7

*OK, here we go. I will make this author's note short to compensate for last  
  
chapter's gigando one. I don't own The O.C or any of the characters at all.like  
  
duh. But anyways, I really appreciate you reading and reviewing. Here we go!!!*  
  
The group got a late start that day, heading out at lunchtime. Today, many other  
  
students would be heading down for the remaining few days. Luke's two friends and  
  
Holly, Summer and Marissa's friend, would be hanging out with them.  
  
"Hey!" Holly squealed when she saw Summer and Marissa, "The guy at the hotel  
  
said he recommended this place to you guys for lunch."  
  
"Yeah," Summer said scooting closer to Seth, so that Holly and Norland and  
  
Bryce could fit in.  
  
"Hey Ryan, Luke, and..Sean?" Holly said greeting everybody.  
  
"It's Seth," he told her.  
  
"Oh sorry," she giggled.  
  
"So Lucas, any hot Mexican chicas down here?" Bryce asked, which resulted in  
  
several disgusted punches by Marissa and Summer.  
  
"Like I would look," he said, kissing Marissa on the cheek.  
  
"God, get a room," Summer joked, "Oh wait, you already have on."  
  
"So what were you all going to do today?" Holly asked.  
  
"Well, we are going to the beach..Luke and I. What about you Ryan?"  
  
Marissa asked.  
  
"I guess I'll go too," he mumbled.  
  
"OK, and what about you, Seth and Summer? Will you two be joining Luke,  
  
Ryan, and I?"  
  
"I was thinking about shopping. In the markets and all," Summer said.  
  
"And she needs someone to carry her bags," Seth added quickly.  
  
"OK, so do you want to meet for dinner? Seven sound good?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Sure," Summer said, "Let's go Seth," she said grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"Bye," Seth said, waving to the table.  
  
"God," Summer said as they exited out into the Mexican heat, "I'm really going  
  
to have to engage in some serious retail therapy if I am going to be able to deal with her  
  
for four more days."  
  
"Who? Holly? I thought you guys were friends."  
  
"I mean, Marissa and I go shopping with her. She invites me to tall the good  
  
parties at her house, But I don't tell her secrets, we don't stay up all night talking..."  
  
"Like with Marissa?"  
  
"Like with Marissa."  
  
"I really don't like her 'cause I know she's been after Luke since she was potty  
  
trained..."  
  
"So for only three years," Seth joked.  
  
"HaHa, but seriously. Lately, I've been seeing look being given back to her by  
  
Luke."  
  
"What kind of looks?"  
  
"Um...hard to explain. Not the kind he gives to Marissa. These are not full of  
  
love. These are lustful. And I'll be the first to admit that Luke has a wandering..lust,  
  
shall we say to keep it clean."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well," she said, entering a shop, "One night, during a party, I was a little buzzed,  
  
but not drunk by any means, And he, fully drunk, came onto me and it really  
  
freaked me out. I pushed him away and threatened to tell Marissa. But of course  
  
I didn't, it would kill her."  
  
"Do you think she would stay with him if you had told her?"  
  
"No, there is one thing that Marissa will not tolerate. That is if he cheated on her  
  
while they were still together."  
  
"Well, Luke is a real jerk," Seth stated simply.  
  
"Amen brother...Oooooh, look at this shirt. Only fifty pesos-how much is  
  
that?"  
  
"Five dollars."  
  
"Damn, that's a steal. I will get one for both me and Marissa."  
  
"Not one for Holly?" Seth asked sarcastically.  
  
"Puleeze! And Cohen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone about our little convo before. I expect you to be able to keep a  
  
secret."  
  
"My lips are sealed with super glue. And locked with a padlock and the key is  
  
thrown into the bottomless pit of doom."  
  
"Alright," she said, smiling at him and rummaging through a rack of clothes.  
  
As Seth carried Summer's prospective purchases, he felt special. Not because he  
  
was with Summer, but because she trusted him enough with a major secret. And she  
  
herself that she only trusted real friend with secrets.  
  
*OK, the end of this chapter...next another chapter at the club. What is more fun  
  
than that? Nothing, I say, besides a brand new episode of The O.C. in less than a  
  
day! Yahoooo! Please review because this crazy author needs them to survive.* 


	9. Chapter 8

*OK, here we go you guys. I am really kind of sad because I am having a hard time  
  
thinking of a way for Luke to cheat on Marissa with Holly..I mean last night's episode  
  
kind stole my idea..I was gonna have Marissa have to unexpectedly leave and Luke  
  
think it is OK to "get it on" with Holly but Marissa come back because of some reason  
  
(as you can tell, I really thought it out.) But now instead of just begging for reviews, I  
  
am begging for ideas. I am sure you have some. So when you review, throw a few at  
  
me. Thanks. And by the way, I love the O.C. more than I thought I ever would. Stupid  
  
baseball. But at least Gilmore Girls starts next week. That we keep me kinda occupied.  
  
Usual disclaimer*  
  
Ryan sulkily sat in the backseat of the Rover, Holly, Norland, and Bryce had  
  
taken over where he, Seth and Summer usually sat in the middle seat, so he was forced  
  
into the back. His day basically sucked. Nothing but watching Luke and Marissa  
  
making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, watching Norland and Tim checking out  
  
unsuspecting Mexican women, and Holly downing Corona's like there was no tomorrow.  
  
But one thing he couldn't help but notices were Holly's looks at Luke. It was a look of  
  
longing, one he was very, very familiar with himself. But these weren't loving longing  
  
looks, they were lusting longing looks (*Hurray for alliteration*). And if he was not  
  
mistaken, every once and awhile he saw Luke give her the same look, right behind  
  
Marissa's back.  
  
"Alright! We're back! Let's get ready to partay!" Holly yelled, hopping out of  
  
the car.  
  
"Woohoo," Ryan said sarcastically, under his breath.  
  
"So girls?" Holly asked, twirling.  
  
"Wow...um Holls, that dress is very short," Marissa said.  
  
"And revealing," Summer added.  
  
"Perfect," she said, smoothing the tight jean dress over her hips.  
  
"Luke won't be able to resist me in this. Especially with Marissa in her same old  
  
"classy clothes," Holly thought maliciously.  
  
"So Summer, what are you wearing?" Marissa questioned.  
  
"My Earl Jean and orange and yellow striped tank top with my new beige pointy  
  
toed heels. You?"  
  
"Black strapless dress with my silver sweater over it."  
  
"Classic!"  
  
"I know. Thanks."  
  
"You two clearly aren't planning on getting any tonight," Holly said butting in.  
  
"Excuse me?" Summer asked, "Are you cracking on our outfits?"  
  
"What? I mean, jeans and a tank top? Dress with a sweater? What are we doing,  
  
working in the yard and going to church?"  
  
"Yes, actually we are. And let me guess where you are going. The corner of  
  
Main and Elm?" Summer spat back.  
  
"What? What does that mean?!"  
  
"Nothing...she meant nothing. I'm going to talk to Luke. See you two in a  
  
minute," Marissa said, making a quick exit.  
  
"What is up with you Summer?" Holly asked accusingly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well lately you've been different. Like you don't care that you go traipsing  
  
around with that loser Sam!"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Whatever. If you think that going out with him will set you apart, give you  
  
independence, you are wrong. All he will do is buy you a first class ticket to loserville."  
  
"Well, at least I am going first class. And at least I'm not stealing my friend's  
  
boyfriend!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Holly said, feigning innocence.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Holly. I'm on to your little act." Summer said  
  
walking out the door and slamming it hard behind her.  
  
"If they think they were mad about me making fun of their outfits, think how mad  
  
they'll be when I steal Luke," she said, patting her hair.  
  
Seth just put on his shirt (*pause for drooling because I am imagining Adam  
  
Brody shirtless...OK, I'm back..on with the story.*) He opened the door and saw  
  
Summer standing there, looking kind of upset.  
  
"Hey," he said, "What's the matter?"  
  
"God, I hate that bitch!!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who else? Certainly not Marissa."  
  
"Oh..Holly. What did she do now. Knock your outfit?"  
  
"Actually yes," she said and Seth snickered, "But that is not the only reason!" she  
  
said defensively.  
  
"Oh really, what is the other one. She called you a skanky--hoe?"  
  
"No. I know she is planning something now. She wants Luke."  
  
"You're talking about Holly, right?" Ryan said, exiting the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Summer asked.  
  
"She was giving him these looks like all day. Like she really wanted him."  
  
"Like the ones you give Marissa?" Seth asked.  
  
"No-what-I would never take her away from Luke."  
  
"Listen , I may seem like an airhead, but I am great at observing. I see them,  
  
Luke sees them, and I am sure Marissa would see them too if she weren't so busy looking  
  
at you in the same way."  
  
"What? That is not true!"  
  
"Yea she does. Why do you think she insisted you come?"  
  
"We're friends. That's all."  
  
"OK, whatever," Summer said," We better go, " she said exiting into the hall.  
  
Seth followed her with and shot a "It's time someone finally called you on your  
  
bullshit look."  
  
Ryan sighed and grabbed his jacket.  
  
*Alright, end of this chapter. Cat fight.rawaahh (cat sound). More fun at the club.  
  
Clubs at Tijuana seem a lot like the ones in Cancun, not that I'd know (wink, wink). So  
  
expect maybe a little change in the club atmosphere. Maybe I'll just change clubs to like  
  
a more wild one...that might be a good idea. So, any thought on Tuesday's ep? Muy  
  
excellente in my opinion. The Summer/Seth stuff was great...they reminded me of an  
  
old married company. And Seth speaking Spanish...priceless. My favorite line of the  
  
episode was (something to this affect.)  
  
Summer: God, I am so leaving this place with a rash.  
  
Seth: What, you thinking about making some extra money tonight?  
  
I cracked up at that! So next chapter will be out later today! Review with comments on  
  
the story, the episode and suggestions for the story! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 9

*OK, new chapter up. Please review. I don't own any of the characters or anything  
  
like that. But I do love the show and I *heart* Adam Brody's Jew fro!*  
  
The Newport students walked into Saboarme (*means taste me in Spanish, funny  
  
how you remember the dirty stuff in Spanish more than the normal stuff*). It was a lot  
  
more oriented to the American teenager and featured a free shot for every four you  
  
ordered. Half naked girls in bikinis and flashing lights. Real classy place.  
  
"Hola Mexico!" Holly yelled, still a little tipsy from her six and a half beer, as  
  
they entered the club.  
  
"Ugh, shut her up," Summer muttered to Seth.  
  
"Is there a cord I can pull or like a switch I can flip?"  
  
"No, but there is a bottle of water over there. Maybe if you poured it on her,  
  
she'd melt and then she'd definitely shut up!"  
  
"Huhhuh. Good one. So go with them and get a table. I'll get your drink. What  
  
do you want? Cherry Coke and Bacardi?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" she yelled back.  
  
When Seth arrived back to the table they had found, Summer was busy chatting  
  
with Marissa.  
  
"Thanks Sethy," she said.  
  
"Shit! What in the hell was that?" she asked herself.  
  
"Shit. What did she say?" Seth thought.  
  
"Sethy?" Marissa giggled into Summer's ear.  
  
"It was just a slip. Sorry, Seth," she said.  
  
"It's.uh.fine. Really," he said sitting down by Ryan.  
  
"Are you sure that it wasn't a Freudian slip?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, as a matter of fact," she snapped.  
  
Later in the night, it was just Ryan, Summer, and Seth sitting at the table. Luke  
  
and Marissa were dancing. Norland and Bryce were God knows where, probably  
  
molesting some poor Mexican girl. And Holly was grinding with a guy she had met three  
  
minutes prior. As the strains of Chingy's Right Thur faded, Summer heard her favorite  
  
dance song boom over the system.  
  
"OK Cohen," she said, "This is my fave song to dance to. So you better listen to  
  
instruction, and shake your tail feathers."  
  
"You gonna be OK, buddy?" Seth asked Ryan.  
  
"Yeah. Have fun."  
  
"Oh, you know I will," he mouthed.  
  
Marissa watched Ryan all night while she was dancing.  
  
"He looks so lonely," she thought.  
  
"Hey Luke?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I dance with Ryan? He looks so lonely."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I really think he needs some cheering up."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you dancing with him will cheer him up!"  
  
"Come on...just once dance."  
  
"Alright. OK."  
  
Marissa walked over to the table where Ryan was sitting.  
  
"Come on Mr. Mopey! Let's dance!"  
  
"Will Luke be OK.?"  
  
"Yup. Come on!"  
  
They made their way on to the dance floor and started dancing. Marissa saw  
  
Luke go over to Holly and ask her to dance.  
  
"Oh how sweet," she thought, "What a gentleman. It is so nice of him to ask her  
  
to dance with him when she has no one to dance with."  
  
"Come on Holly. Let's dance," Luke said, making his way to the table.  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
They made their way to the far corner of the dance floor, on the opposite side  
  
from Ryan and Marissa. They started dancing, grinding more provocatively with each  
  
note.  
  
"God, Holly! You just do this to me!"  
  
"I know. Listen, I got an extra room because Summer and Marissa were being  
  
]bitches. Come there after everyone is asleep," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"OK," he nodded as the song ended.  
  
Then they parted, as if it had just been a casual dance between friends.  
  
"You are such a good dancer, Ryan!" Marissa yelled.  
  
"Thanks Marissa, but we'd better stop. Luke will kick my ass if we dance any  
  
longer."  
  
"Oh, OK," she laughed.  
  
Ryan sat back down at the table, where a flushed Holly later joined him.  
  
"Hey dude. You havin' fun?" she drunkenly slurred.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said sardonically, "I'm having the time of my life."  
  
"Whooh," Marissa said, sitting down, "I am dead! Dancing really tires you out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You ready to go?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah. I will prolly fall asleep on my feet if we don't leave soon."  
  
"OK, let's find the rest and get out of here!"  
  
They all packed into the car and Seth drove home once again. Holly and Luke  
  
were sitting in the front, while Marissa was lying in Summer's lap, asleep. Seth was  
  
raptly listening to Summer talk about some club she had been to in Miami. Both Bryce  
  
and Norland were passed out. Ryan was the only one who saw what happened next. If  
  
he had more than one beer that night, he would of thought that it was a dream. But what  
  
he saw was real. He saw Luke slowly slide his hand along the inside of Holly's thigh.  
  
And that single gesture made Ryan's blood boil.  
  
*So what's gonna happen to Newport's power couple? Well, it is the same thing  
  
that happens in The Escape so if you have seen it, you know. And if you haven't  
  
, then shame on you and you'll just have to wait (jkin.) Also, I think I have thought  
  
of an idea for how Marissa finds out Luke is cheating on her and it is a little like the  
  
show, so unless y'all give me some really good ideas (which you really might) I am  
  
prolly gonna use it. So please review and keep posting because nothing makes my  
  
day better than a posting of my fave story (and since this is your fave story, nothing  
  
should make you happier.just kidding! You prolly all hate this story. You are  
  
just reading it to try and placate the insane write.) But you are doing an excellent  
  
job by the way! REVIEW!* 


	11. Chapter 10

*OK, here is the next chapter...this one will probably be more Seth/Summer  
  
oriented and less drama about Ryan and Marissa. Don't get me wrong, I love Ryan  
  
and Marissa together but sometimes their drama....do I like you? do I hate  
  
you?...kinda gets old. However, Seth and Summer are my favorite, as you cant  
  
tell. I don't own The O.C. or any of the characters because then why in the hell  
  
would I be writing on fanfiction.net? On with the story!*  
  
Ryan woke the next morning at seven-thirty. That is when he woke up at his old  
  
home, and old habits die hard. In Ryan's case, they die a long, painful death. He got up  
  
and put on some clothes and headed to the lobby for some coffee. As he was walking  
  
back to his room, he saw Luke emerging from a door that was not Marissa's. Luke  
  
looked up at Ryan, bewildered.  
  
"What are you doing man?" Ryan asked Luke.  
  
"Nothing, just spent the night with Marissa," Luke lied.  
  
"Well, I know that that room is not Marissa's room."  
  
"Come on man, don't stir up trouble. You know that it would kill her to know  
  
that I was cheating on her. Can't you just keep this a secret...between us guys?"  
  
"He's right," Ryan thought, "If Marissa found out that Luke was cheating on her,  
  
she might do something rash."  
  
"OK," he said, "I won't tell her as long as you promise never to do it again."  
  
"I won't dude."  
  
"OK...but I just want you to know that what you are doing is really shitty and  
  
she deserves better than you."  
  
"I'm not going to do it again," he persisted.  
  
And with a nod, Ryan entered his own room, slamming the door.  
  
"Yeah right. I won't do it anymore. I'll just make sure not to get caught," he said  
  
aloud walking to his room.  
  
"Sum! Get up!"  
  
"Uhhhhh Coop. Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"It's not that early."  
  
"It's eight forty-five!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's EIGHT FORTY-FIVE!"  
  
"Come on! Get up!"  
  
"Forty five minutes after eight!"  
  
"Up please! Now!"  
  
"Fine, Fine," Summer grumbled, "I will get up and take my shower."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Summer exited the bathroom. She rummaged in her bag  
  
and put on a pair of jean shorts and a pink one shouldered bikini top.  
  
"OK Coop, I am up and ready. Where do we need to go?"  
  
"No where. I just wanted to talk."  
  
"Talk! You got me up at eight forty-five to talk?"  
  
"It is nine thirty."  
  
"Not when you woke me up! But whatever, talk!"  
  
"I just needed the 411 on you and Seth."  
  
"There is no 411."  
  
"I do believe there is 411 to be told."  
  
"I do believe that 911 will have to be called if you don't give up on the 411."  
  
"Oooh, feisty!"  
  
"No, I am just sick of people dragging me out of bed at ungodly hours of the  
  
morning and then questioning me on my romantic motives."  
  
"So you DO have a motive with Seth?"  
  
"No! I don't. He is just a friend that I have made through this trip. We found out  
  
that we have a lot in common."  
  
"You called him Sethy."  
  
"Like, I said, it was a slip of the tongue!"  
  
"Fine, girl. I guess that I will have to believe you, but might I comment you on your Elizabeth Taylor impression?"  
  
"What in the hell does that mean...?"  
  
"Well, you both are dead ringer for Cleopatra, Queen of Denial."  
  
"Haha," Summer said sarcastically, hitting Marissa on the back with her bag.  
  
They exited the room and walked across the hall to Seth and Ryan's room.  
  
Summer knocked on the door and Seth answered.  
  
"Hi...uh, Summer. You look..uh great."  
  
"Thanks..um Seth," she said shooting a look at Marissa, as if daring her to make  
  
a 'Sethy' joke.  
  
"So what do you want to do today, you guys?" Seth asked, stepping aside and  
  
letting the girls into the room.  
  
"Well, I was thinking," Marissa said, "That we might do some real sightseeing.  
  
Like go to a pyramid or something (I am not sure if they have them in or near Tijuana,  
  
but work with me here, please!).  
  
"Sounds good. So when our parents ask us what he did down here, we won't  
  
have to actually lie," Seth said.  
  
"So you two are in?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I am, but I am not sure about Ryan. He has been sulking ever since I got up."  
  
"OK," Marissa said walking over to Ryan's bed, where he was watching a  
  
Spanish music video.  
  
"Hey Ryan?" she said.  
  
"Yeah," he said, not looking at her.  
  
"Do you want to come with us to the La Lavenda Pyramid? We are gonna take a  
  
mini road trip on our road trip."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess," he said shortly.  
  
"OK," Marissa said, walking away confused.  
  
"You are right," Marissa said walking over to Seth, "He really is sulking. Well  
  
let's go meet Luke, the boys, and Holly to see what they want to do."  
  
"That boy," Seth whispered to Summer, "Suffers from PMS more than any other  
  
girl I've ever met."  
  
Summer giggled as they exited the room.  
  
When Marissa, Ryan, Luke and Summer met up with the rest of the gang, it was around ten o'clock.  
  
"So," Marissa said, receiving a kiss from Luke on the cheek, "We are going to a  
  
pyramid today. You four coming?"  
  
"Oh no, babe. We already bought tickets to go out snorkeling. Sorry, the guy at the front desk was one hell of a salesman."  
  
"Oh, OK," Marissa said disappointed.  
  
"But we'll meet up for dinner again...OK?" Luke suggested.  
  
"Yeah, six-thirty?"  
  
"Sounds good. I love you babe."  
  
"Me too." Marissa said.  
  
Ryan watched as Luke, Holly, Bryce, and Norland exited the lobby. He knew  
  
that this could and would not be good. Luke and Holly, alone for eight hours..this  
  
could only end in disaster.  
  
"Well," he thought, with a the glass half full mentality, "At least I get to spend a  
  
whole day with Marissa."  
  
*OK, the end of a meaningless and filler full chapter. Sorry, but that stuff you just  
  
read, really sucked! I am losing my touch! Maybe that's because as of writing this  
  
chapter, I have not received any reviews on the last two chapters I posted. So take a  
  
hint and review! This chapter had a little more R/M than I intended, but what can  
  
you do? Please review, I am begging you!* 


	12. Chapter 11

*OK, hey you guys! I tried to do some research on the internet today about pyramids  
  
near Tijuana but I couldn't find any! So we are just gonna pretend (work with me here!)  
  
that there is such a pyramid called La Lavenda pyramid. And also use your imagination  
  
muscles to believe that there is a rock that gets a "lavenderish" tint after it has been  
  
exposed for a long time. I know this is hard, but I know that you can do it! So please  
  
read and enjoy, maybe this chapter will be a bit more interesting.*  
  
"Here we go!" Marissa called, as they set out in the Rover to a neighboring city.  
  
"So, do you want to crank up some tunes or what, Cohen?" Summer asked  
  
"I guess I can, what do you want to listen to?"  
  
"Whatever you have will be fine."  
  
"OK, well all I have is, and I quote, 'stupid, moody, complaining guys who have  
  
not gotten laid in years and want to take it out on us'. You let me know on the way down  
  
here that my music and, I quote again, 'made you want to gouge your ears out with a  
  
blunt pencil.'"  
  
"Well...it is better than silence. I hate having to hear you breathe so loud."  
  
"I DO NOT breathe loud."  
  
"Oh my God, you so do...Ryan? Marissa? Input please?"  
  
"Well.." Ryan said, unwillingly.  
  
"I wouldn't call it loud, just a little noisy," Marissa said.  
  
Summer gave Seth a triumphant look and Seth reached into his CD case and  
  
pulled out a CD. He popped the CD into the player, and looked at Summer, almost  
  
daring her to make a comment about the music.  
  
'The colors have built up in my mind/They're bleeding through my heart/But  
  
nobody know that they exist/Look at my bursting veins/Now do you see the red in  
  
me/It's a sigh for the end/Only the end of the red/Will show you my blueside.'  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Summer asked.  
  
"It is an artistic form of expression, sometimes known as music. And they are  
  
one of my favorite bands so don't go cracking on them!" he answered.  
  
"I wasn't saying that they were bad. I just wanted to know who they were! Jeez,"  
  
Summer said, a little miffed.  
  
"Oh...sorry," Seth said, sheepishly.  
  
"So...who are they?" she asked again.  
  
"Uh..Rooney."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rooney."  
  
"As in Andy?"  
  
"Sure...why not."  
  
"Duh, like the 60 mintues guy or whatever."  
  
"OK. Have you ever seen the movie 'The Princess Diaries.'?"  
  
"I have, but why in the hell have you?"  
  
"I was..uh..babysitting my.cousin..my aunt's sister..daughter I mean, and  
  
she really loves it."  
  
"OK," she said disbelievingly, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you know Michael, the guy in that movie."  
  
"Yeah, he was hot!"  
  
"OK, whatever, but.he is the lead singer guy for the band."  
  
"Wow, I really like them," she said.  
  
"Do you like them because they are good, or because the lead singer is hot."  
  
"A combination of both. Now shut up and let me listen."  
  
"OK, you guys, here we are. Wow, that is one TALL pyramid."  
  
"We have to walk up THAT?" Summer asked.  
  
"Yes, Summer," Seth said, "We have to climb up the largest structure known to  
  
man."  
  
"Come on you guys, it can't be that bad! Let's go!" Ryan said encouragingly.  
  
They started up the high, steep steps.  
  
"Ugh..I didn't think it was going to be this hard when I offered my encouraging  
  
words," Ryan panted.  
  
"You are so dying when we get down there.."Seth panted back, "Once I drink  
  
all the bottled water there is in Mexico."  
  
"Come on you guys!" Marissa said, trying to sound cheerful, "We only have a  
  
little way to the top."  
  
"Yeah Coop...only a little way..." Summer moaned, "I'm tired...Seth, carry  
  
me."  
  
"What?" Seth asked, bewildered.  
  
"Come on...puleeze."  
  
"I...uh...no, alright," he said, hooking her arms around his neck and picking  
  
her up.  
  
"Ahh," she said, "That feels like a good load off. Thanks Seth."  
  
The group tope up the rest of pyramid in silence.  
  
"Wooh.." Marissa said as she collapsed on the stone summit, "We made it!"  
  
"Yup," Ryan said, collapsing next to her.  
  
Seth sat Summer down on the ground and then dropped down beside her.  
  
"Thanks, Seth for ...uh carrying me. I know I must have been killing your arms,  
  
but I was so tired!"  
  
"No, it was nothing. You barely weigh anything. Anyways, I have muscles, I  
  
may not look like it, but I am built."  
  
"Oh, really?" she laughed.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Sailing and surfing will increase your upper body  
  
strength."  
  
"You sail?"  
  
"Yeah, with my dad and grandpa since I was four and by myself since I was nine  
  
or ten."  
  
"I have always wanted to sail."  
  
"It is fun. I have my own boat and I go out almost everyday."  
  
"That is cool. So don't boats have like names or something? Or is it just with  
  
pirate ships?"  
  
"No, they all have names," Seth said evasively, not wanting to answer the  
  
question that was sure to follow.  
  
"So, what is your boat's name."  
  
"The uh...the uh Summer Breeze," he said, dreading her reaction.  
  
"Wow, cool name," she said.  
  
"Thank God she isn't creeped out," he thought, "Or at least she is hiding it very  
  
well if she is."  
  
"We'll have to go sailing some weekend. You can give me some sailing lessons."  
  
"Yeah...we'll definitely have to do that," he stammered.  
  
"Yup...hey Coop!" she called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to go and get something to eat now? It's already two thirty."  
  
"Wow," Marissa called back, "Let's go. It'll take us at least thirty minutes to get  
  
down this thing and I think I saw a restaurant about thirty miles away from here so we  
  
can eat there."  
  
"I am starved...You ready to head back down?" she asked, turning her attention  
  
back to Seth, "I promise I won't make you carry me this time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Seth said, standing up and wiping off his pants.  
  
They headed down the slope, hoping that the descent would be easier than the  
  
ascent.  
  
*OK, so what do you think? Take it from me, I climbed the Temples of the Sun and  
  
Moon and Teouhucan, and you better believe that I was about to die! The bad thing  
  
about Mexico is that you can't drink the water unless it is bottled, so you have to buy  
  
water from these vendors whenever you see them. I think I got like a two liter bottle of  
  
water at one time, after a trek through the jungle! But, I would really like y'all's input  
  
on this chapter. I am going out of town this weekend, so this will be the only update and  
  
I won't be getting back until late Monday afternoon. So don't expect an update until at  
  
least Tuesday afternoon. But who knows, if you send me lots of reviews, and I get  
  
inspired, maybe there will be one on Tuesday morning! You never know! So review and  
  
I thank you for reading! God bless! 


	13. Chapter 12

*Alrighty then! Next chapter...and since all of you did a very good job of reviewing I  
  
decided to give you a gift. I have written two new chapters.. Two plot filled, juicy  
  
chapters, might I add. So all I want you to do is do what you do best: review. I think that  
  
is a fairly simple request. Does anyone else feel all empty inside. A Tuesday night and  
  
no O.C. A void is in my life, one that only can be filled with Ryan, Seth, and the rest of  
  
the gang. One that can only be filled on October 30. So anyways, the first part of this  
  
chapter is just a lot of friendly Marissa/Summer stuff, just their thoughts on each others  
  
friendship because friendship is where its all it, nawmean? But there will be more juicy  
  
stuff towards the end..I promise! So on with the story!*  
  
"Girl, I could so almost not go clubbing tonight and just go back to the room and  
  
sleep," Summer said lethargically.  
  
Marissa shot her a disbelieving look.  
  
"I said ALMOST!" she said.  
  
They both dissolved into laughter, not caring about a thing in the world. One's  
  
parents were getting a divorce and her boyfriend was cheating on her. The other's  
  
mother was long gone with the aerobics instructor living in Greenwich Village and her  
  
older brother whom she has looked up to forever is so hooked on drugs and it will be a  
  
hard road coming back. But neither of them are choosing to think of these things now.  
  
All they care about is that they are in Mexico, living it up with friends. And there is  
  
nothing like amigos to relieve you from worries. But even the best of friends cannot  
  
console you about everything. And things don't stay perfect and carefree for long.  
  
"Thank God we're back," Seth said, "I am so sweaty and need a shower!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ryan said, waving his hands in front of his nose.  
  
"Ha Ha," Seth said sarcastically, while the girls laughed.  
  
"We really need to go and meet everyone for dinner. It is already six thirty,"  
  
Marissa said.  
  
"You go, Coop, I am so dead on my feet. I'll see you back in the room."  
  
"Are you coming, Ryan?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I guess so," he answered, "What about you Seth?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
"OK, then we'll see you two later then," Marissa said, walking the opposite  
  
direction with Ryan. When both Summer and Seth were out of earshot. Marissa turned to  
  
Ryan.  
  
"Bets on when they hook up?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"When do you think they'll hook up?"  
  
"What makes you think that'll actually happen..I mean I know he loves her,  
  
but it takes two to tango."  
  
"How could you not see it? They are so flirty, and she's all, 'Oh Seth, carry  
  
me!'".  
  
"You actually do have a point...OK, I bet...ten dollars on the last day of the  
  
trip."  
  
"Alright, I'll match that bet, but I am going for tonight, after we get back from the  
  
club."  
  
"You're on," he said.  
  
They shook hands, and then collapsed into giggles.  
  
The teenagers walked into the club, shaking their hips to the beat of the music.  
  
"Usual?" Seth asked Summer.  
  
"Of course," she answered.  
  
The night went by, just like Summer's drink order, as usual. Marissa and Luke  
  
danced, Summer and Seth danced, Ryan sat and watched, occasionally sharing a short  
  
dance with Marissa. They ended their night, actually earlier than usual, around 11:30.  
  
"That was an excellent night," Holly slurred.  
  
"Yup," they all agreed.  
  
"It sucks that we only have one more night here," Luke commented.  
  
"I know," Summer said, "We definitely need to do this whole thing again next  
  
year."  
  
A murmur of agreement escaped all of their lips as they climbed into the car.  
  
The drive back was short and silent. They exited the car and headed into the hotel. They  
  
exited the car and headed into the hotel.  
  
"Night," Luke said, kissing Marissa, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," she said, going into her room.  
  
"Are you tired?" Summer asked Seth.  
  
"Not really. I mean after I took my shower, I took about an hour long nap."  
  
"Me too..I don't really feel like going into the room 'cause Coop'll want to go  
  
to sleep."  
  
"Do you...I mean, Ryan seems tired and we can't go there, so do you maybe  
  
wanna walk on the beach or something like that?"  
  
"Yeah," she said shyly, "That might be good."  
  
Luke waited for about twenty minutes, and then dialed the number of Holly's  
  
room.  
  
"Hey," she answered.  
  
"Hey," he responded, "I am sure everyone is asleep or at least in their rooms for  
  
the night. Marissa seemed like she was about to pass out on her feet."  
  
"I'll be right over," she said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Marissa ran a comb through her wet hair. She had decided to take a shower  
  
tonight so that she could wake up later the next morning.  
  
"I wonder who'd be calling me now," she said when she saw the message light on  
  
her cell phone blinking.  
  
"Daddy," she thought and pressed the redial button.  
  
"Hello," her father answered.  
  
"Daddy? Did you just call me?"  
  
"Sweetie. Hi...I uh just wanted to call and tell you something."  
  
"What is it? Are Mom and Caitlin.."  
  
"They're fine. Your mom and I, we just...we just couldn't work it out. I'm  
  
sorry Pumpkin."  
  
Marissa, her eyes clouding with tears, pressed the end button on her phone. She  
  
hastily wiped at her eyes and opened the door to her room. She ran down the hall and  
  
knocked loudly. She heard the padding of feet to the door and the locks opening.  
  
"Marissa? What's the matter?" asked a concerned Luke.  
  
"My...My..can I come in?"  
  
"I...uh don't think that it's the best..."  
  
"I just wanna talk. I'll just sit on the bed," she said, stepping into the gap between  
  
Luke and the door.  
  
But as she went to sit on the bed, she discovered that it was already occupied. 


	14. Chapter 13

*OK, two chapters, both chapters typed within two hours of each other. I am so proud of  
  
myself. I hope that you enjoy this chapter..please review and let me know your  
  
thoughts. If you could not tell by now, I really value them. I take this time to say that I  
  
do not own any of the characters, they all belong to FOX, which is the dumbest  
  
broadcasting network because they think that baseball playoffs are more important than  
  
our sanity.*  
  
Marissa stood, stunned for a minute, hoping that if she could just force herself to  
  
close her eyes, it would all be a dream. She closed her eyes again, and when she opened  
  
them again, the floodgates reopened.  
  
"How could you!" she screamed at both of them.  
  
"Listen, Marissa," Luke said, comfortingly.  
  
"No, Luke! I will not fucking listen. Nothing you can say right now will change  
  
this. I caught you red-handed getting it on with one of my so-called best friends in a  
  
hotel room five doors away from mine. And not even a week after I gave you myself!"  
  
"C'mon," he said, moving towards her as if to touch her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me! Don't look at me ever again! I never want to see you again. Be  
  
with this fucking whore, see if I care!" she screamed, pushing her way out of the room.  
  
Luke sat down on the bed, his head cradled in his hands. The room reeked of all of his mistakes. The sweat, the tears.  
  
"I gotta take a shower," he mumbled.  
  
Marissa ran and ran. Her feet were killing her. Stiletto sling backs aren't the best  
  
running shoes, but they brought her pain. At least that one was thing that she still had.  
  
Summer and Seth sat on the boardwalk.  
  
"So...fave movie?"  
  
"Gosh," she said, contemplating, "I would have to say either Sixteen Candles,  
  
Pretty in Pink, or The Breakfast Club. Probably out of those three The Breakfast Club."  
  
"Wow, very 80is. Big Ringwald fan, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I did my term paper on her last year. OK, you. Favorite movie?"  
  
"I would have to say, without a doubt, Fight Club."  
  
"Oooh, Brad Pitt looks so good in that movie."  
  
"But not as hot as me, right?" he joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, no one compares to you. You are on a plane by yourself!"  
  
"Oh really?" he asked leaning closer to her.  
  
"Yeah," she said, leaning in even closer.  
  
"Yeah," he said, inches from her lips.  
  
They both jolted apart when they heard the clacking of heels on the wooden  
  
beams of the boardwalk.  
  
"Marissa?" Summer asked when the source of the noise ran past, "Coop! Wait  
  
up!" she called after her pulling off her shoes.  
  
"Is she OK?" Seth asked.  
  
"I don't think so. This situation is going to need liquor and a lot of chocolate. Do  
  
you think you could go to a all night store and get some and bring it back to my room?"  
  
"Surely," he said, grabbing up his keys.  
  
Summer ran down the beach, working her hardest to catch up with the thin figure  
  
a few yards in front of her.  
  
"Coop! Ris! Marissa Grace Cooper!!"  
  
Marissa tripped and fell into the sand. Summer finally caught up her with and  
  
dropped on one knee, next to the shaking form.  
  
"Coop? What's the matter. You've got to talk to me sweetie!"  
  
All that Summer could understand from the sobs were Luke and Holly.  
  
"Shit," Summer muttered, "Come on," she said more loudly, "Let's go back to the  
  
hotel."  
  
And Summer put her arm around Marissa and gently guided her back to the hotel.  
  
Seth pulled back into the parking lot. He loaded up on drinks and junk food.  
  
Something was seriously wrong with Marissa, but he wasn't sure what it was. He  
  
looped the multiple bags over his arm and made his way to the entrance. There he met  
  
Holly, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Hey," she said, "Whatcha got there?"  
  
"Just some junk food for Summer and Marissa," he answered.  
  
"So you and Summer seem to be getting along well."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"That girl can sure follow a bet."  
  
"What??" Seth asked.  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't tell you this, but you seem like too nice of a guy...she is totally  
  
playing you. It's all a game. I am ashamed to admit I was a part of it. The bet, I mean."  
  
"What bet?" he asked angrily.  
  
"More like a dare, actually, We noticed how you seemed to be infatuated with  
  
her and so we dared her to act like she was interested in you and then dump you as soon  
  
as she had you in...but I probably shouldn't be telling you this..."  
  
Seth stood there, crestfallen, holding back hot tears.  
  
"Oh, you really thought she like you. How sweet," she giggled.  
  
Seth angrily stormed into the building, leaving Holly smiling maliciously outside.  
  
Seth fumed. Summer did seem to truly like him, but it was crazy. Why would  
  
she ever like him? It all made sense now. She didn't ever like him. It was all a bet. He  
  
loudly knocked on the girl's room. When Summer answered, he thrust the bags at her.  
  
"Here," he grunted and stalked back to his room.  
  
"What in the hell is the matter with him?" Summer thought as she watched him  
  
curse the key for not opening the door fast enough, "Well, I can't worry about that now.  
  
We have a substantial amount of wallowing to do."  
  
She shut the door and sat down on the bed by Marissa, stroking her hair and  
  
pouring her a glass of rum.  
  
"Can you please tell me what happened?" she begged, handing her the glass.  
  
"Luke, he and Holly...Holly was in his room, naked, lying in his bed," she sobbed.  
  
"God, Coop. I'm so sorry," she said hugging her.  
  
"And my parents are getting divorced."  
  
"We're going home tomorrow," Summer whispered.  
  
Summer thought of Seth as she held Marissa racking body. Why was he angry?  
  
She was dying to go talk to him, but she must stick to the "Sacred Motto" they created in  
  
first grade: 'Buds before boys and definitely before books!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Coop," she whispered into Marissa's hair, their tears mingling,  
  
where is was undistinguishable who had cried them all.  
  
OK, end of this chapter..I would really like to know how y'all like this...This is  
  
one of my favorite chapters to date, so I would really appreciate some feed back.  
  
God, I think I am channeling me and my best friend as Summer and Marissa, we  
  
are so close like that. I sort of modeled that whole scene after a horrible incident we  
  
had a few months ago...so review and check back soon for more installments! 


	15. Author's NoteI got you didn't I, you tho...

*Hey you guys! Sorry, this is not a real update, but I have a poll question for all of my  
  
devoted readers. Do you think that I should continue my story from when they get back  
  
into Newport, or should I end it in the car or at the border or something? I personally  
  
would like to continue, but I can see how it might get tiresome to read. So please either e  
  
mail me at jewelchick_17@hotmail.com (I am also always looking for someone to chat  
  
with about the show!) or just review. I will tally up the votes after a few days and then  
  
proceed accordingly. Thanks a lot!* 


	16. Chapter 14

*OK, the votes are in and I definitely think that I am going to be continuing *pause  
  
while all of you rejoice*. It is therapy for me, since I am not able to watch my  
  
show..sniff sniff. But anyways, this story is going to go on as long as I can write and  
  
not make it completely boring! So you guys just keep on reviewing and I will be very  
  
happy. Thanks for your input!*  
  
The next morning, Summer hazily woke up. She and Marissa had more to drink  
  
last night than they had had all week. She rubbed her eyes, trying to remember exactly  
  
what happened. Marissa had caught...had caught Holly and someone...Holly and  
  
Luke together! That's who it was, and she and Marissa had had the biggest wallow-fest  
  
ever. Bigger than Mark Kinnens last year, when he cheated on Summer with her cousin.  
  
They drank glass after glass of rum, warmed up microwave pizza in the kitchenette, and  
  
ate at least five packages of Oreos. They both knew that they would have to walk hours  
  
on the treadmill to burn all the calories off, but sometimes you just have to take one for  
  
the team. Summer climbed out of the bed and headed to the shower. She'd let Marissa  
  
sleep while she took her shower and then wake her up.  
  
When she finished her shower and came back into the main room, she saw  
  
Marissa rummaging around in her bag.  
  
"Hey girl, you're up I see."  
  
"Yeah," Marissa said, popping two Tylenol into her mouth and chasing them  
  
down with a bottle of water.  
  
"Wild night we had last night, huh?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it now."  
  
"OK...so..do you want to go get some breakfast and then we can go to  
  
the..." Summer said in a faux-cheerful tone of voice.  
  
"I really just want to go home."  
  
"OK, when do you want to leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible?"  
  
"OK, I'll go over to the boy's room...Seth's and Ryan's...and ask them to take  
  
us home. I am sure that they won't mind."  
  
"Please don't tell them why we are leaving," Marissa said desperately.  
  
"I won't...but what if they ask? What do you want me to tell them?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I'll just tell them to go and jack off and after they are finished, they had better  
  
get ready to go."  
  
Marissa let out a feeble laugh and turned back to her bag and started to pack.  
  
Summer crossed the hall to Seth and Ryan's room.  
  
"Hey," she said when Seth answered her knock.  
  
"Hey," he grunted.  
  
"We have a problem. Coop really really needs to get home and you and Chino  
  
are our only mode of transportation."  
  
"What about Luke?"  
  
"Let's just say that he is ineligible from the picking process at this point."  
  
"All right, we'll be ready to go in an hours," Seth said shortly.  
  
And then he slammed the door in her face.  
  
Summer stared at the shut door. He just slammed the door in her face. The guy  
  
who at least four people told her loved her, slammed the door in her face. What nerve!  
  
She decided to go down to the lobby and get tow coffees for her and Marissa, still fuming  
  
over the previous event.  
  
Upon arriving out in front of her room, Summer saw a boy's frame, sitting against  
  
the door.  
  
"Luke," she said harshly, "Move out of the way."  
  
"Summer," he pleaded, "Just get Marissa to come out here and talk to me. I really need to talk to her."  
  
"No Luke!" she said quite loudly, "She doesn't want to see you, and even if she  
  
did, I would make the executive decision to keep her from doing it! You screwed it  
  
up...it's all your fault."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No! You cheated on her, for God's sake! And with Holly on top of that. You  
  
are such an asshole!" she spat venomously, pushing her way past him and into the room.  
  
Across the hall, Seth and Ryan stood motionless, listening. Seth look sideways at  
  
Ryan, as if to gauge his reaction to the news. Ryan looked back, trying his hardest to  
  
keep the glimmer of hope he felt from showing in his eyes.  
  
*OK, end of this chapter. Now Ryan and Seth know...what is Ryan going to do  
  
with his new found knowledge. Not much, let me tell you. But you need to tune it  
  
to just see what little he does do. I am so incredibly excited today, I just found out  
  
that I am going to a John Mayer concert with my best friend for her birthday! It is  
  
like in a month and a half but it will be so fun!!!* 


	17. Chapter 15

*Bad news you guys, my internet is down, so I will only be able to post at school.  
  
But I promise, I will post. Do not fret, I will find a way! So review to give me  
  
encouragement. This chapter is basically the ride home...kinda short, but could  
  
they just appear home? No my compadre, they could not. Usual disclaimer.*  
  
Seth stood at the back of the Rover, loading bags beside Ryan. So Luke finally  
  
cheated on Marissa. He saw it coming from a mile away (*Quick random question..if  
  
you are on the metric system, would you say, "I saw it coming from a kilometer away"?  
  
Just wondering!*) Power couples are bound to fall apart by some sort of scandal. But  
  
the look on Ryan's face when he heard Luke and Marissa was priceless. It was a mixture  
  
of sadness, pity, happiness, and then regret for feeling happy. Funny how he always tried  
  
to hide his feelings, but his eyes always gave him away. He heard the clack of heels on  
  
pavement and turned around to see Summer and Marissa, rolling their suitcases along.  
  
"Hey!" Summer called brightly, and then seeing the look on Seth's face, turned  
  
apprehensive.  
  
Ryan stepped out from behind Seth and looked at Marissa. Her eyes were still red  
  
from hours of crying, her hair was in a hasty ponytail from her not having time to fix it.  
  
But in Ryan's eyes, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
"Here, let me get your bags," he said softly, taking the bags from Marissa and  
  
Summer.  
  
"Thanks," Marissa mumbled, and then headed to the rear door.  
  
Ryan threw their suitcases in and then walked to the opposite door and got in.  
  
Summer and Seth were left, standing awkwardly.  
  
"Seth..." she said awkwardly.  
  
"Let's go!" he said loudly, slamming the hatch down and striding to the driver's  
  
door.  
  
Summer stood amazed. A few weeks ago it would have been her stalking away  
  
from him. Embarrassed that he was talking to her. And he would be feeling the pain of  
  
being scorned by his love. Now, she knew what it felt like to be in his shoes.  
  
The car was void of any and all conversation. Seth popped in his Rooney CD,  
  
and there was no argument. The only sounds in the car were the loud strains of guitar.  
  
The first time anyone spoke to one another was when they had just crossed the border.  
  
"Well, there goes the end of our summer," Ryan commented philosophically.  
  
"Yup," Summer answered thoughtfully.  
  
"I wonder what being a junior will feel like," Marissa thought aloud, "We are  
  
upperclassman now. Have more power."  
  
"Well, to quote Toby Maguire, with great power comes great responsibility. So  
  
we better use our power for good...on second thought, never mind. Let's use it  
  
however we want!"  
  
Marissa and Ryan laughed. Summer looked to Seth and all he was doing was  
  
staring at the road sullenly.  
  
"Welcome to Orange County," Seth read, "We're home."  
  
"Can you drop us off at Summer's house?" Marissa asked Seth, "Is it OK if I  
  
crash with you for a few days, I really don't wanna go home yet," she asked, leaning  
  
forward to Summer.  
  
"Definitely," Summer said, "We can go shopping for school clothes and  
  
supplies. Even though we actually don't need the clothes because of our horrendous  
  
uniforms, there are a ton of good sales!"  
  
"You can maybe. But I have to wear the same clothes as last year," Marissa said,  
  
sounding depressed.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry girl. I have no filter. Whatever I think just comes out!"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Turn here," Summer instructed Seth.  
  
"I know where your house is," he snapped, pulling into her driveway.  
  
They piled out of the car once it stopped and started pulling out the girl's luggage.  
  
Summer unlocked the door with her key and they walked into the large home.  
  
"Dad! Leanna! I'm home!" she yelled.  
  
When no one answered, she went into the kitchen where she found a hastily  
  
written note in her father's handwriting.  
  
"Sugar,  
  
Leanna and I went to Paris on a business trip. We won't be home  
for a  
  
few weeks. Hope you had a good time on your trip and I'll be  
sure to  
  
bring you back something good.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
She threw the note back down on the table.  
  
"Well Coop, it seems like we'll have the house to ourselves for the next three  
  
weeks, at the least."  
  
"Fun," Marissa said non-commitedly.  
  
"Hey Marissa," Ryan said boldly, "Can I talk to you outside?"  
  
"Sure," she said, placing her purse down on a bar stool.  
  
Seth and Summer stood awkwardly in the kitchen.  
  
"So do you want something to drink? I've got Cherry..."  
  
"No," he cut her off, "I'm fine."  
  
"What in the hell is your problem?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing, I just hate it when people are cruel hearted."  
  
"Me? What are you talking about? I never did anything to you."  
  
"Evidently you made me the laughing stock of the entire female Newport  
  
population under eighteen. I don't like being played."  
  
"What in the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"I guess you toy with guy's emotions all the time, so I must be pretty forgettable."  
  
"Seth," she said softly, moving towards him, "I think there's been..."  
  
"I've got to go," he said, cutting her off and jerking away, "See you around," he  
  
said, storming out.  
  
*What is going to happen? Are they ever going to make up and be together. Well I  
  
know but guess what? I'm not going to tell! Mwahahahahah! I enjoy being in  
  
power! So please review and I will love your forever!* 


	18. Chapter 16

*Hey guys! Here I am, back and ready to go! I love writing this story...I hope that  
  
I never have to stop...but I am sure that I will someday. Hopefully I will be able to  
  
stretch it out at least through the hiatus and then maybe I will have ideas for a new  
  
story! I appreciate all of you reading and reviewing...Usual disclaimer*  
  
Summer and Marissa had a great few days before school started. They worked  
  
out while watching a sappy movie marathon, sometimes crying so hard they had to stop.  
  
They stayed up almost all night, talking and giggling, and then got up just in time for  
  
lunch. They grilled out one night, wearing bathing suits and leis, then had a strictly  
  
desserts night, and the last night they had an international foods night, with a dish from  
  
every country they could remember. Then Sunday afternoon came, and Marissa had to  
  
go home.  
  
"Call me if you ever need anything. I'll be there as fast as my wheels'll carry me.  
  
And if you need to escape from home, just come over whenever. No need to call, just  
  
bring a toothbrush and you're set."  
  
"OK," Marissa said, hugging Summer.  
  
"I love you Coop."  
  
"I love you too, Sums!"  
  
They broke apart from their hug when they heard the honking of a horn.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin," Jimmy called, stepping out from his car.  
  
"Daddy," she said, giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hi Summer," he greeted.  
  
"Hi Mr. Cooper."  
  
"So how was your trip?" he asked, turning to Marissa.  
  
"Good, daddy, very fun."  
  
"I bet you are ready to get home, since you've been away from home for so long.  
  
Let me get your bags."  
  
Summer gave Marissa one last hug and then Marissa headed to the car.  
  
"CALL ME!" Summer mouthed and then Marissa drove off. Leaving her alone.  
  
Summer walked into the empty house.  
  
Seth Cohen sat in front of his computer, checking his e mail.  
  
"Hey man," Ryan said entering his room.  
  
"Hey," Seth greeted.  
  
"So guess who just got home?"  
  
"Hmmmm..the Pope?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Gandhi?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Sid Vicious is alive. The Sex Pistols are alive and well!"  
  
"It's Marissa."  
  
"Dang...you got my hopes all up. You got me all excited for nothing."  
  
"Do you think that I should go over there and talk to her?""  
  
"Well it depends on what you said...or did...to her when we dropped her off  
  
and you asked her to talk to you alone."  
  
"We just went outside. And I told her I was very sorry about Luke and all and  
  
that I knew it was soon but would she like to hang out sometime or something."  
  
"Very definite plans, I see. And...?"  
  
"She agreed that it was very soon, but maybe, later on."  
  
"So you think three days is sufficient time?"  
  
"I just wanna talk to her."  
  
"Sound good man. Give her my greetings."  
  
"Do you want me to ask her about Summer?"  
  
"No," Seth snapped, "I thought we agreed that Summer would be a never topic."  
  
"Actually, you just told me that she would be a never topic. We never agreed on  
  
anything. What happened? I mean, all I could get from you was that you two just  
  
'couldn't work it out'."  
  
"We couldn't."  
  
"Work what out??"  
  
"Fine! She was dared by her friends to act like she liked me and then she was  
  
going to dump me. Now that you know, are you happy? Go and see Marissa."  
  
"Man, I'm sorry...I was just.."  
  
"It's fine. OK really. I am totally over her and I am sure that she was over me  
  
before it even started."  
  
"Well, I am gonna go now...bye," Ryan said exiting.  
  
Seth said contemplating the truth of his previous statement. Was he really over  
  
Summer? And was there actually anything of any substance to get over?  
  
*OK, tomorrow they go to school! Yay! Did y'all hear that The O.C. moved to  
  
Wednesdays at nine! Isn't that great! Now we can take one extra day off of that  
  
hellish hiatus! So please review and I'll keep em coming!* 


	19. Chapter 17

*Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I am trying to stretch this story out through  
  
October 30 (counting down) so my updates might be farther apart. I decided to  
  
change some stuff from this chapter, so it has been edited. So here we go! Usual  
  
disclaimer (if I owned it, then The O.C. would be on every night!)*  
  
The next morning, Seth woke up to his alarm clock's incessant cries.  
  
"Ugh," he moaned, pounding it silent with a fist. He climbed out of bed and  
  
jumped into the shower. After taking a shower and combing out his hair, he put on the  
  
blue sacks, white shirt, blue and grey striped tie, and blue sweater vest that made up his  
  
uniform. He threw on a pair of blue shoes and then went downstairs where he saw  
  
Ryan eating a plate of toast in matching clothing.  
  
"Hey man," Seth said, sitting down next to Seth.  
  
"Morning. I can't believe Summer is over."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"It seems like just yesterday that I called your dad to pick me up from Chino.  
  
And then I moved in with you all, still seems like I should be going back any day."  
  
"No way man! You're stuck with us. But it's getting late. Do you want my mom  
  
to drive us or me drive or walk?"  
  
"Well, yesterday Marissa offered to give us a ride..."  
  
"So things went well, I see."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we agreed to be friends and then slowly see where it goes from  
  
there."  
  
"Cool man," Seth said grabbing his book bag, "But we need to go over to Lover  
  
girl's house and hitch the aforementioned ride."  
  
When the boys reached the neighboring house, Marissa exited wearing her  
  
uniform of blue and white plaid skirt, white shirt, and grey sweater vest. She was  
  
wearing a pair of pointy toed heels.  
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hey," they both replied.  
  
"So Ryan," she said cheerfully, "You ready for your first day?"  
  
"I guess so. Kinda nervous. It's pretty intimidating. Especially since I was not  
  
voted Prom King my first few weeks here."  
  
"The kids are mostly pretty nice."  
  
Seth snorted.  
  
"The kids are mostly pretty nice," she said again, shooting Seth a dirty look, "Just  
  
keep a low profile at first," she advised, buckling herself into the Jeep.  
  
Ryan and Marissa sat in the front and Seth in the back.  
  
"School," Seth thought, "Means seeing Summer."  
  
He had done a good job of avoiding her so far (even though it had only been three  
  
days), but there was no way that he could avoid her now. They were practically in all of  
  
the same classes. He could just ignore her, fall out of love, and that would be that. It  
  
would be easy. Right?  
  
Summer climbed out of her X-Terra and slung her Coach book bag over her  
  
shoulders. She made her way over to the picnic table where she and Marissa met every  
  
day. She felt pair after pair of eye follow her as she walked by. Since they had to wear  
  
uniforms, girls would wear the most outrageous shoes and accessories. Today, Summer  
  
was wearing a pair of high-heeled grey leather knee high boots and her Tiffany's  
  
necklace. No need to get too crazy on the first day of school.  
  
"Subtly is sometimes the most stunning," as her mother used to say.  
  
She sat down on the picnic bench, and sipped on her Caramel Macchiato. She  
  
saw a group of girls coming her way.  
  
"Oh great," she thought, "Here come the Debons!"  
  
"Hey Summer!" Margot greeted her peppily.  
  
"Hi...Margot," Summer greeted her unenthusiastically.  
  
The Debons were a sorority, of sorts, at school. To join, you had to engage in a  
  
grueling initiation process, in which half the girls drop out. But once you made it in, it  
  
was a cemented place in the social scene of Newport. The group this year consisted of  
  
Margot and Maggie Tolden, twin sisters, Abbie Caulfield, Jenny Carson, Libby Olson,  
  
Monroe Jackson, and Sara Beth Killon. Summer and Marissa had initiated themselves  
  
two years ago, and the only other people in her class that stuck through the tasks were  
  
Abby and Holly. Holly was noticeably missing.  
  
"So girl," Jenny said, "What went on this summer? Every one of us was away.  
  
Either the Vineyard, South of France, Hamptons...Miami."  
  
"Not much really happened," Summer said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well from who I've heard, a lot happened," Maggie said.  
  
"Is it true Marissa and Luke broke up?" Monroe asked.  
  
"And that he cheated on her with Holly," Libby questioned.  
  
"And now she's going out with a boy from Chino?" questioned Sara Beth.  
  
Summer could practically feel the excitement in their voices. They loved  
  
scandals, it was their air, water. Summer herself was like them once. They were just like  
  
their mothers, who ill be gossiping about Marissa's mother at coffee shops, and in each  
  
others living rooms.  
  
"God! You guys, she's your friend. Your supposed friend. Why do you derive  
  
so much joy out of seeing her miserable?"  
  
"Geez, what in the hell is your problem?" Margot said.  
  
"Must be that Cohen boy...I heard that..."Summer heard Libby whisper to  
  
Monroe.  
  
Summer felt rage building up inside of her. She probably would have taken all of  
  
them, when Marissa walked up.  
  
"Summer?" Marissa asked, coming up behind the group.  
  
"Hey," Summer said, standing up.  
  
"Hey," she warily greeted the Debons.  
  
"Hey," they said quickly and then sped off in the other direction.  
  
"What in the hell did they want?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly and then finally noticing Seth and Ryan.  
  
"Hey," she said, greeting them with a wave.  
  
"Hi," Ryan said back, but Seth just looked past her.  
  
"So..."Marissa said, "What lockers do you guys have?"  
  
"304," Summer said, glancing at her schedule.  
  
"I've got 258," Marissa said.  
  
"Mine is 246," Ryan added, "What about you Seth?"  
  
"Ummm...254."  
  
The first bell rang loudly throughout the courtyard.  
  
"Well, we better be going. We don't want to be late on our first day of school,"  
  
Marissa said.  
  
"Here we go," Ryan said, taking a deep breath.  
  
*OK, you know what to do! REVIEW, REVIEW!* 


	20. Chapter 18

*Alright, next chapter! Thanks for your reviews and keep 'em coming. I changed some  
  
stuff in the last chapter, so you might wanna go back and read it. Only if you want  
  
though, it doesn't have too much sway on the plot. Usual disclaimer  
  
(Damn Fox and Damn the 'All American Sport.')*  
  
Ryan walked into his first class, Art, with Summer. It was good that he was in his  
  
first class with someone who didn't completely hate his guts. They took a seat at one of  
  
the black, shiny table, and surveyed the room. They were some of the first people there,  
  
so they decided to talk quietly.  
  
"So," Ryan whispered, "What exactly is up with you and Seth. All that he would  
  
tell me was something that really didn't sound like the truth."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"That you had some bet..."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"A dare...so you did know about it...Summer that was a real..."  
  
"No! I would never do that. He just threw at me all these things that were totally  
  
screwed up. Like I was dared to go out with him and then dump him or something.  
  
Basically a bunch of bullshit."  
  
"I guess so. But he is really depressed. Maybe you should try talking to him or  
  
something."  
  
"Believe me, I've tried. He won't even make eye contact with me."  
  
The tardy bell rang and Ms. Dubois, the art teacher, swept into the room.  
  
"Good morning class," she said dreamily, "Welcome to Art!"  
  
The bell rang at ten-thirty and the students adjourned to the courtyard for a  
  
twenty minute break. Summer, Marissa, Seth, and Ryan were going to meet up at the  
  
picnic tables.  
  
"Wooh," Marissa said, plopping down on the bench across from Ryan, "My first  
  
day back and I've already had a quiz in AP French."  
  
"Yeah," Ryan responded, "This school seems a little tougher than Chino County  
  
High School."  
  
"Just a leeeetle," Marissa laughed, holding up her hand and making a small space  
  
between her thumb and forefinger.  
  
They laughed and suddenly Marissa's face went stony. Ryan turned to see the  
  
reason behind the sudden change in countenance. He saw Luke greeting his buddy's at a  
  
neighboring table. With Holly underneath his arm. Ryan felt hot rage bubble up inside.  
  
"That bastard," he muttered.  
  
"Come on," Marissa said, "Let's just forget about them."  
  
"Coop!" Summer moaned, plopping down next to her, "I forgot what school was  
  
all about. And let me tell you...it sucks."  
  
"I know Sum," Marissa said sympathetically, "Just think, you only have  
  
about..nine months left."  
  
"That's real comforting," Summer pouted.  
  
Summer saw Seth walk across the courtyard. By his posture, she could tell that  
  
he had a serious self-esteem problem. When he passed Luke's table, she heard them  
  
call out a taunting remark. Luke disentwined himself from Holly and towered  
  
menacingly over the lanky boy. Evidently any semblance of decency Luke had towards  
  
Seth during the last few weeks of Summer had disappeared. Before she could stop  
  
herself, she jumped up from the bench. Stomping as hard as her heels would allow,  
  
Summer made her way over to Luke's table.  
  
"Luke! Leave him the hell alone!" Summer called as Luke reared back, ready to  
  
punch Seth.  
  
"Look!" Holly snitted, "It's Slummin' Summer!"  
  
"Oh!" Summer mocked, "Look! It's Whorish Holly."  
  
"Cohen," Luke said, turning back to Seth, "I can see who has the balls in this  
  
relationship. And little hint, it isn't you."  
  
The whole table sniggered.  
  
"For one thing, ASSHOLE, we don't even have a relationship."  
  
"And second thing," he said turning to Summer, "I don't need you to fight my  
  
battles. Just leave me alone!"  
  
With this, he turned on his heel and stomped back into the building. Summer was  
  
left to walk back to the bench, sympathetic faces before her and jeering faces behind her. 


	21. Chapter 19

The rest of the week went on from there. The foursome went to classes, learned, and did  
  
homework. The polar opposite of their summer, full of partying, booze, and sunbathing.  
  
Summer sat daydreaming of this while her chemistry teacher droned on. Summer had  
  
multiple classes with Seth, although she sat far away from him usually. R and C really  
  
aren't by each other in the alphabet. Chemistry was the only class that she sat near him.  
  
She sat in the third row, fourth seat, and he was second row, fourth seat. Ms. Ponder just  
  
let all the students pick their own seats. Summer defiantly would not have picked where  
  
she was sitting now. She and Marissa had been talking and the bell rang so she had to  
  
haul ass to the lab. And since she was in the AP class with all the geeks they all had  
  
gotten there early to pick out the 'prime seats.' So she was sitting smack dab behind  
  
Seth. On the first day, Seth had turned around to look and the clock and they had stared  
  
straight into each others eyes. The next day, she noticed, he wore a watch. It was now  
  
Friday, last period of the day. The last hour before glorious freedom. Since her parents  
  
were out of town, Summer was going to throw a major school-is-in-but-we-can- still-party  
  
party on Saturday night. Summer was still grappling with the question of: 'To invite  
  
Seth or not to invite Seth.' She knew Marissa had invited Ryan, but that did not mean  
  
that Seth was necessarily going to come. I mean, she wanted him to come, really. But  
  
she didn't want him to make a fool of her...again.  
  
"Come on Sum! I talked to Ryan and he said that Seth would be out sailing now.  
  
Just call his phone and leave a message."  
  
"I can't," Summer said, flopping down on her bed next to Marissa.  
  
"Here," Marissa said, holding up the phone and turning it on, "I'll even dial the  
  
number for you," she said, punching in the number.  
  
"No..."Summer protested.  
  
"It's ringing," Marissa said, thrusting the phone at Summer.  
  
"I can't Ris," she said and then the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, you've reached Seth Cohen's answering machine. I am either not here, or  
  
avoiding someone I don't like. I'll try and get back to you. And if I don't, you'll know  
  
why."  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Hey uh Seth. This is Summer...Roberts...Summer Roberts. I am having a  
  
party this weekend, Saturday night actually. And I was just wondering if you wanted to  
  
come. Ryan is, so...So if you want to come, do. And I guess I'll see you...if you're  
  
coming. And if not, I will see you around. Bye."  
  
*OK, thanks for all the great reviews. That totally sounds like me on an answering  
  
machine, I stutter and repeat myself like 80 times. Keep on reviewing! Only twelve  
  
days! 


	22. Chapter 20

*OK, next chapter, thanks for all the reviews! The first part is just a little bit of thoughts  
  
going on in Seth's head. A little fluffy, but let me tell you, it all goes down the fluffy hill  
  
from here.*  
  
"Good job," Marissa said when Summer hung up the phone.  
  
"Shut up! You are the one who made me do it."  
  
"Well, if I didn't make you, you would never do it. I love you girl, but you are  
  
the most stubborn person in the world."  
  
"I'm very flexible!" Summer protested.  
  
Marissa looked at her skeptically.  
  
"I'm very flexible..if everything goes my way."  
  
"Yeah, yeah girl. I have to be getting home. My dad wanted me home for  
  
dinner."  
  
"OK, girl. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll come over around four for an outfit decision making meeting?"  
  
"Oh of course. And I promise to be very flexible with your outfit."  
  
Marissa laughed and exited the room.  
  
Seth watched the waves crash on his boat. Sailing gave him a place of solitude.  
  
Great for thinking. Unless you really wanted to stop thinking about the only thing..or  
  
person actually..that you have been thinking about for days. He wanted to hate  
  
Summer, he really did. But damnit if his heart had another idea in its little hearty brain.  
  
He actually hated himself more than he hated Summer. He hated himself for getting his  
  
hopes us, talking to Holly in the first place, and most importantly, for not being able to  
  
stop loving Summer, even after all of this shit.  
  
When Seth got back to his room, he saw Ryan sitting at his computer/  
  
"Hey," Seth said, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Looking up some stuff for Art...we have to bring in sample pictures from out  
  
favorite Impressionism artists. I don't have a favorite artist, much less a favorite  
  
Impressionism artist."  
  
"Man, that Dubois woman is really crazy. IN seventh grade, when Art was  
  
mandatory, we found her locked in the paint closet. Draw your own conclusions."  
  
"OK," Ryan said laughing, "She is a tad eccentric, but Art is fun. It is actually  
  
kind of enjoyable."  
  
"Yeah, nothing better than paint fumes in the morning."  
  
"Oh...before I forget, when I just got in here, the phone was ringing and I just let  
  
your machine pick up."  
  
"Thanks," Seth said, heading over to the machine, "I bet its someone inviting me  
  
to a party!" he exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Ryan chuckled at the actual truth of this situation while Seth played the message.  
  
He watched Seth's face as he heard Summer's voice fill the room. At the end of the  
  
message, Seth sat staring at the machine.  
  
"So," Ryan said, breaking the silence, "You gonna go?"  
  
"Maybe," Seth said noncommittally.  
  
"You should...I'm going with Marissa. I am sure that she could give you a ride  
  
too."  
  
"I wouldn't want to interfere with your hot date."  
  
"OK...but you should really consider going. You might enjoy it."  
  
"I doubt it, but I'll think about it."  
  
"Well, I've got to go get ready for work. I'm working the seven- thirty to eleven  
  
shift. I won't be home till about twelve."  
  
"You want me to come and pick you up?"  
  
"No, I'll take my bike. I'll see you later."  
  
"OK, buddy. See ya," Seth said, shutting down the computer once Ryan got up.  
  
Once Ryan left the room and went down the stairs, Seth listened to the message  
  
twice more and then removed the tape and stashed in at the back of his sock drawer. 


	23. Chapter 21

*OK guys, this a whole chapter devoted to Ryan and Marissa. It will kind of complete  
  
their whole story line, so from now on it will be mostly Seth and Summer. Not no Ryan  
  
and Marissa, just not very much. Review!*  
  
The night was pretty busy and it was the manager's daughter's birthday.  
  
"Hey Ryan?" Scott the manager asked.  
  
"Yeah Scott?"  
  
"Do you think that you could close up for me tonight. Jamie's turning  
  
fifteen tonight and I told her I'd be home an hour ago."  
  
"Sure man, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell her I said happy birthday."  
  
"Will do. Thanks again," he said making his way out the back exit.  
  
Ryan locked the door and went back to the bar and started wiping it  
down. He  
  
heard a knock at the door and when he looked up, he saw Marissa. He walked over to the  
  
door and opened it for her, letting her in.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she greeted back.  
  
"How did you know I was working?"  
  
"Guessed..and I called Seth and he said that you would be working until eleven  
  
and then dropped about a dozen hints saying I should come by and see you."  
  
"Oh," Ryan laughed, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"So how was work?"  
  
"Good, I guess. I have to close up by myself tonight though. It was the  
  
manager's daughter's birthday."  
  
"Awww...That was sweet of you to close up for him."  
  
"I guess so. I still have a ton of table to clean."  
  
"I'll help. Then I can give you a ride home. Instead of you having to bike all the  
  
way across town."  
  
"OK," he said playfully, tossing her a rag.  
  
She started cleaning the tables, missing large sections.  
  
"No, No, No! I can tell that you are a rich girl!"  
  
"Hey!" she said defensively.  
  
"No, no...nothing personal. But you don't seem to have the rough hands of us  
  
peasants yet."  
  
"Ha-Ha Mr. Funnyman. Then you show me how it's done."  
  
"Fine," Ryan said, coming up behind her. He placed his hand on top of hers and  
  
moved the rag around in circles. They both shivered at the closeness of their bodies.  
  
"You cold?" he asked her.  
  
"No," she said meekly, turning around.  
  
The two were face to face, only centimeters apart.  
  
"Ryan," Marissa murmured.  
  
"Shhh..." he said.  
  
They leaned in the short distance and their lips met. Ryan placed his hand on  
  
Marissa neck and she placed hers on the side of his neck. After a minute, they pulled  
  
apart.  
  
"I..." he started.  
  
"You..." she said.  
  
"You go."  
  
"I was just going to say, you...I..wow."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Ryan laughed.  
  
"Hmmm," she laughed, "I have to be home soon. You almost ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Let's go."  
  
They exited the Crab Shack, loaded Ryan's bike in the back of the Jeep, and  
  
climbed into the car. They talked a little about Seth, Summer, Summer and Seth, and  
  
Summer's party. When Marissa pulled into her driveway, she and Ryan got out.  
  
He walked her up to the door and they simultaneously moved in for one more  
  
kiss. When they pulled apart, Marissa looked pensive.  
  
"Now what?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ryan answered truthfully.  
  
"What are we?"  
  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, if another girl asked you out, would you feel free to go? And if another  
  
guy asked me out, would you be mad if I went?"  
  
"How about we go to the party together tomorrow night and see how that goes?"  
  
"Fair enough. Pick you and Seth up at eight thirty?"  
  
"Maybe Seth. I am still trying to work on him. But definitely me. Night."  
  
"Night," Marissa said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and opening the door to her  
  
house.  
  
"YES!" Ryan whispered excitedly and then floated his way back to the pool  
  
house.  
  
*Fluff, Fluffity, Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy! Review please!* 


	24. Chapter 22

*Usual disclaimer..Review por favor!*  
  
The next day, early evening, Summer rummaged through her closet.  
  
"This?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..I don't know. With what pants?" Marissa responded.  
  
"I was thinking my khaki skirt."  
  
"Ooooooh yeah. That'll look hot. It'll be perfect."  
  
"Thanks girlie! What are you wearing?"  
  
"My dress...you know, the one with the white flowers. That is off the  
  
shoulder."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me with your superb fashion sense."  
  
"Why thank you!.....I have something to tell you, and you have got to SWEAR  
  
not to freak out."  
  
"OK," Summer said sitting on the bed next to her," Spill!"  
  
"Last night, I went to see Ryan..."  
  
"Oooohohhoooo!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well go on with your story!"  
  
"And we started talking about just random things and I helped him wipe down his  
  
tables and he said that he could tell I was a rich girl."  
  
"How rude!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I know! And then we kinda kissed."  
  
"What??"  
  
"We kis..."  
  
"I heard you the first time! But what does this mean?  
  
"We are coming to the party together tonight and are just going to see where it is  
  
going to go from there."  
  
"Excitement!"  
  
"I know..but I'd better be heading home soon so that I can get ready."  
  
"Yeah...and Marissa?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did Ryan...by any chance...say anything about Seth coming tonight?"  
  
"No, but if he's coming, I'll be giving him a ride. You want me to call him so  
  
that you'll...?"  
  
"No, that's fine," she said quickly.  
  
"OK," she said skeptically, "I'll see you later."  
  
"See ya tonight."  
  
"Bye girl," she said leaving the room.  
  
"Bye," Summer called.  
  
"So..." Ryan said, "Did you decide if you were going to the party or not?"  
  
"What party?"  
  
"Come on, you know what party. Don't try and be a smart ass!"  
  
"I haven't really decided."  
  
"Come on dude. We have two and a half hours until Marissa picks us up. You're  
  
gonna have to decide sometime."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"From what I understand, she really wants you to go."  
  
"From whom exactly did you hear this information from?"  
  
"A very reliable source."  
  
Seth shot him a look.  
  
"Marissa," Ryan admitted.  
  
"Was that before, during, or after she decided to lay a big one on you?"  
  
"What?......How in the hell do you know about that?"  
  
"Dude, it was broadcasted all over the internet. Pamela and Tommy who?"  
  
This time, Ryan shot Seth a look.  
  
"Well, I knew she was going to see you, but you haven't said anything about it all  
  
day, and you aren't moping around, so the outcome must have been good. It was a lot of  
  
deduction. Glad my observational skills haven't gone to seed."  
  
"You are a freak? You know that right?"  
  
"Of course...and thank you."  
  
"So...are you gonna go?"  
  
"I guess. It might be worth it. Although, I really don't want to have to watch you  
  
and Marissa make lovey-dovey eyes at each other all night. But it could be fun  
  
anyways."  
  
"OK, I am going to go get a shower. And I promise to keep the lovey- dovey eyes  
  
to a minimum."  
  
"I will be greatly appreciative of that kind gesture."  
  
"OK. Good. So you're going?"  
  
"YES! I am going!"  
  
"Good," Ryan said, exiting the room.  
  
*Alright, you know the drill review!* 


	25. Chapter 23

*OK, thanks for all the great reviews. Chapters are going to be cranked out fast  
  
and furiously because soon, The O.C. will be back on baby!*  
  
Marissa pulled into the Cohen drive and beeped her horn. To her surprise and  
  
pleasure, both Seth and Ryan made their way to the car. Summer was going to be one  
  
happy lady tonight!  
  
Summer surveyed her deck. The party was going relatively well for 8:45. It  
  
probably wouldn't get into full swing until around nine-thirty. Summer walked over to  
  
the bar and poured herself a drink. She found herself anxiously watching the door. She  
  
sipped her drink and then almost choked when she saw Marissa, Ryan,...and Seth enter  
  
the house. She forced herself to swallow and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey!," she called, giving Marissa a hug.  
  
"Hey girly. Great party!"  
  
"Thanks...hey Ryan."  
  
"Hey Summer, thanks for inviting me. You have a very nice house."  
  
"Thank you...Hello Seth," she greeted apprehensively.  
  
"Hey," he said, staring her down.  
  
"Let's get some drinks!" Summer exclaimed, very uncomfortable.  
  
The night went by pretty successfully, though Summer had not had too much  
  
time to talk to her friends, greeting the guest and what not. She was glad Seth came, but  
  
when he first got here and locked eyes with her, she felt totally naked. Not like that way,  
  
like he could tell what was going on with her, what she was feeling, She saw so many  
  
emotions in his eyes, none of which she could quite put her finger on. She heard the  
  
doorbell ring and so she went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was surprised.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Hey Summer."  
  
"Excuse my rudeness but what in the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"I knew Marissa was going to be here so..."  
  
"You were not invited."  
  
"I know, but I didn't think you'd care. I mean, all three of us crashed parties this  
  
summer together."  
  
"That was before you were a cheating bastard and cheated on my best friend.  
  
And for the record, I do care that you came into my house uninvited."  
  
"I didn't do anything to you," he protested.  
  
"You did something to Marissa. If you hurt her, you hurt me. And then I hurt  
  
you. So you'd better leave."  
  
"Whatever. You are such a bitch!"  
  
"Well at least I am not a lying, cheating bitch, like someone else here!" she said,  
  
trying to slam the door in his face.  
  
"I need to talk to Marissa. You cannot keep me from talking to someone," he said  
  
desperately, catching the door.  
  
"Luke," Marissa said, coming up to him and Summer.  
  
"Ris, can we talk?" he asked pathetically.  
  
"Fine," she said, following him into Summer's father's study.  
  
Summer caught Ryan's eye from across the room. God, that girl does some crazy  
  
things to him. Summer walked over to him.  
  
"It's gonna be OK, Ryan," she assured, "She won't get back with him."  
  
"I know," he said, abruptly walking away from her.  
  
"God, I gotta get some fresh air," she thought, making her way through the crowd.  
  
Summer walked out on the deck, past three puking guys and two making out  
  
couples. She was vexed on where to go for silence. She couldn't go anywhere in her  
  
house, for fear that there would be a couple engaging in a little action. The beach would  
  
be where all the stoners would be, admiring the sand, sky, and everything that they could  
  
focus on. She finally realized a place she could go. No on eels would be there, since it  
  
would be locked and only she had the key. She bounced down the steps and off into the  
  
woods she went.  
  
*Thanks for reading,...you know what to do!* 


	26. Chapter 24

Summer extracted a pink key from the bottom of a flowerpot. She fit the key into  
  
the lock, twisted it carefully, and the door sprung open. She made her way into her old  
  
playhouse. It was her place of refuge, of solace. It was her place of escape when she was  
  
eight, twelve, and even now. The house was located in the very back of her property,  
  
behind a jungle of trees and vines. Only years of walking to this house in various shades  
  
of light could ensure that one would arrive there upon the first try, No one knew it was  
  
there except for Summer...and her mother.  
  
Elizabeth Baker Roberts was a beautiful woman. I mean, what else could she  
  
have been to have given birth to Summer. She grew up in Macon, Georgia, and then  
  
when she turned 18, she moved to L.A., looking for fame and fortune. There, she met an  
  
even more lucrative business offer. A handsome, young, promising investment banker.  
  
She married Timothy Roberts in 1985 and two years later they were blessed with a  
  
beautiful baby girl. Summer Winifred (her grandmother's name; something she tried to  
  
keep on the down low) Roberts. Soon after Summer's birth, Tim struck it monstrously  
  
rich with international finance, and the Roberts moved to Newport. Elizabeth and Julie  
  
Cooper became best friends, thus leading Summer and Marissa to become friends, and  
  
then when they started school, best friends.  
  
One day, Summer came home from day camp and her mom grabbed her hand and  
  
took her back, far into the woods. Her father was out of town on business, as usual.  
  
They stopped and Summer became ecstatic. There stood a rather large playhouse, with  
  
white shutters and a porch complete with a swing.  
  
"Mommy?..How?...?"  
  
"All week while you weren't school I had some men come and build it. You like  
  
it? It is a late Happy-Out-of-School present and an extremely early-early birthday gift."  
  
"I love it Mom!"  
  
"This can be your secret place, Sweet Pea. Come here to play or to just be al one.  
  
Don't tell anyone either. It can be our secret."  
  
I promise! Now let's explore," Summer squealed, grapping her mother's hand  
  
and pulling her inside.  
  
Two months later, a day before Summer's ninth birthday, Elizabeth left. Summer  
  
went to sit down on the couch, curled up into a ball, and cried.  
  
Seth made his way through the woods. Ryan had made it seem as if he wanted to  
  
be alone by abruptly walking out of the house and towards the water. Seth had decided to  
  
honor his unspoken with and wandered off in the opposite direction, the woods. Every  
  
once in awhile, he encountered couples, in various states of undress. At first, he was  
  
mortified. Now, five couples down the line, he simply mumbled his apologies and  
  
wandered off in the other direction. He sipped his beer, whishing that his property had  
  
this type of land. He could imagine Summer running through the woods, playing  
  
princess with Ma..  
  
NO DAMNIT!  
  
He wasn't going to think of her. Step Four of his Five Step Plan was to try and  
  
think of her as little as possible. He was surprised when, in the moonlight, he saw  
  
a cottage. Feeling brave (and rather bored), he walked up the steps and tried the  
  
door. It was open and his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door and  
  
stepped inside.  
  
*OK, guess what is going to happen! I think it is very hard (this was written with  
  
dripping sarcasm.) But anyways, thanks for the great reviews. And side note, did anyone  
  
see that ET on MTV totally devoted to The O.C.? I was like hyperventilating during the  
  
whole thing. And they made a commercial totally for me! It is like, "The wait is almost  
  
over," and other encouraging messages like that! How kind of them to  
  
understand... Did anyone just love last night's episode? Well I did and all I have to say  
  
is, those were the longest six weeks of my life! OK, now enough talk! Review!* 


	27. Chapter 25

*OK, this is a rather short, but important chapter. Thanks again for reading.*  
  
Summer bolted up when she heard the door open. Damn, she had forgotten to  
  
lock it back.  
  
"Who's there?" she called.  
  
"It's me...uh Seth Cohen. Sorry, I thought no one would be here," he said,  
  
starting to close the door.  
  
"No Seth. It's just me," she said.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yeah...you don't have to go."  
  
"I think I have to go check on..."  
  
"No, you do not need to go check on Ryan. Stay here."  
  
"I..."  
  
"I REALLY think we need to have a TALK!" she said forcefully.  
  
"Well, why would you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Just SIT down!" she said, slapping her hand on the couch cushion beside her.  
  
"Fine," he said, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"You go."  
  
"I don't know what in the hell we are supposed to be talking about in the first  
  
place!"  
  
"Come on! Don't play the blonde card. You know that you have totally been  
  
ignoring me! Ever since we got back from Tijuana."  
  
"I have not!" he protested.  
  
She shot him a death glare, one that all women are able to do particularly well.  
  
"Fine, Fine. I have been," he admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well," he said reluctantly, "It's all part ofmyfivestepplan."  
  
"What in the...?"  
  
"It's all part of the Five Step plan I created to get over you with."  
  
"You needed a Five Step plan?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted huffily, "And it was working quite well until you invited me  
  
to this party."  
  
"What were the steps?" she asked, still hinged on his previous admission.  
  
"Step One- Take out all of my anger on my punching bag. Step Two- Stop all  
  
talk of you. That includes sign language. Step Three- Stop visiting any places that I  
  
could possibly be with you alone or could be without the company of Ryan/Marissa. Step  
  
Four- Cease all thoughts of you."  
  
"So, how's it working out?"  
  
"Fine, until, like I said, you invited me to this God-forsaken party."  
  
"What's wrong with my party?" she asked, offeneded.  
  
"Nothing...nothing. By the way, what is this place?"  
  
"My um old playhouse."  
  
'It seems nice. Do you ever come in here anymore...I mean, besides now?"  
  
"Actually, I come in here...a lot/ You and I are the only people who know about  
  
it to my knowledge, as of now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, my mom, but..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah," she said, getting up and standing by the window.  
  
"Do you wanna...?" he asked.  
  
"No, I've cried about it enough to Marissa and my therapist. Besides, it has been  
  
seven years."  
  
"OK," he replied, and then the room was engulfed in silence, After a minute,  
  
Seth got up and stood beside Summer.  
  
"Seth?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hmmmhm?"  
  
"You only told me four steps. What was the fifth?"  
  
"Step Five- To prove to myself that I was completely and totally over you."  
  
"And how were you going to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Like this," he said.  
  
"Like wha...?"  
  
Seth, softly pulling her to him and kissing her gently on the lips, cut her off.  
  
*OK, there you go..review! They finally kissed.yeehaww! About time if you ask  
  
me! Thanks for reading!" 


	28. Chapter 26

After a second, he slowly pulled away..  
  
"And how was that going to help you get over me?" she asked, still a little shaken.  
  
"If I felt nothing, then I knew it was completely over. I was completely and  
  
totally over you."  
  
She waited a minute before she asked the next question, "And?"  
  
"Screw the Five Step plan!"  
  
Summer look surprised, and then burst out into laughter.  
  
Marissa exited Summer's study. She looked around awhile for Ryan, and not  
  
seeing him, decided to check outside. She looked on the deck and then ran down the  
  
steps to the beach. She was relieved when she saw him sitting on a dune, letting the sand  
  
run through his fingers.  
  
"Hey," She said, carefully sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hey," he grunted in response.  
  
"Come on now. Don't give me the Seth treatment. I haven't done anything  
  
wrong."  
  
"So...did you get back together with Luke?" Ryan asked, staring out at the  
  
waves.  
  
Marissa let out a curt, loud laugh.  
  
"Yeah right! He wanted to talk, so I decided to let him do just that. I'm not  
  
going to be a complete bitch about it...though I have a right to."  
  
"So what did he say?" Ryan asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Well, he DID want to get back together, but I totally refused. I won't forgive  
  
few things, and cheating on me is one of them. I don't think it was meant to work out."  
  
"Well, maybe it's for the best," Ryan said, taking a hold of her hand.  
  
Summer and Seth sat on the couch, and his hand casually slipped into hers.  
  
"Seth, I know that you had some crazy idea about me taking part in some..."  
  
"Let's not talk about it," he said stoically.  
  
"NO! I really think we need to. If our relationship...I mean if that is what you  
  
want to.." she stuttered, uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
'Of course I do," he said gently.  
  
"Well, if it is to go well, we need to clear the air of the whole thing," she finished.  
  
"Fine," Seth sighed.  
  
"I really don't know where you got the idea. I mean, the old Summer might have  
  
done that. And as cheesy as it sounds, I have become a different person since I have  
  
gotten to know you."  
  
Seth smiled and blushed.  
  
"So where did you get that crazy idea? Explain the whole thing."  
  
"Well," he started, "the night that I went to get the food for you and Marissa, I  
  
met Holly outside."  
  
Upon the mention of Holly's name, Summer's features turned frigid.  
  
"And she told me this detailed story about how you were only being friendly to  
  
me as a dare or bet or something. And I figured since she was one of your friends..."  
  
Summer snorted in response to the last statement.  
  
"Well, since she was a psuedo-friend, that she would know and then that got all  
  
these wheels turning in my head and then I just got really pissed."  
  
"You can say that again," Summer snorted/laughed.  
  
"And that is the whole story."  
  
"But why would you think I would do that?"  
  
"Just the fact that you ignored me for the longest time, and then when you did  
  
notice me, you were a teensy bit rude.  
  
"I..I don't really have an explanation. I was a bitch then...still am to people  
  
who rub me the wrong way. But I didn't know you...like I know you now. So conflict  
  
solved?"  
  
"Conflict solved," Seth repeated.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back to the house to make sure it hasn't burned down."  
  
"OK," Seth laughed.  
  
They exited the playhouse and Summer wondered. Did her mother know that this  
  
playhouse would be so instrumental in her growing up? Or did she just have it built for  
  
Summer's own selfish pleasure? Either way, as she locked the door, she smiled and  
  
whispered.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
*OK, thanks for reading, just leave a review at the sound of the beep...BEEP!* 


	29. Chapter 27

As Summer and Seth exited the woods, they saw Ryan and Marissa coming in  
  
from the beach. They heyed each other, and then an awkward silence fell.  
  
"So...Where have you been?" Seth asked Ryan and Marissa, breaking the  
  
silence.  
  
"The beach," Ryan answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you two?" Marissa asked, noticing their intertwined fingers.  
  
"Just taking a walk in the woods, resolving problems," Summer said.  
  
"Good," Marissa smiled.  
  
"Coop?"  
  
"Yeah Sum?"  
  
"Do you wanna spend the night?"  
  
"I have to take Seth and Ryan home...but you are welcome to stay over at my  
  
house."  
  
"Alright, but we'll have to stay 'til everyone leaves..God!" she exclaimed upon  
  
looking at her watch, "It's already midnight. It'll be at least one before we can get  
  
everyone to leave."  
  
They walked up the steps and onto the deck.  
  
"You and Ryan," Summer said, gesturing to Marissa, "Check upstairs and kick  
  
them all out. Tell them this ain't a damn brothel."  
  
"Yes m'am," Marissa saluted, and went inside, Ryan trailing behind her.  
  
"And what are we to do?" Seth asked.  
  
"The tough job. Getting the downstairs people away from the liquor and out the  
  
door."  
  
"I think I'm up to it," he said, taking an exaggeratedly deep breath.  
  
"Come on!" she laughed, pushing him into the house.  
  
The four teenagers laid, crashed out on Summer's black leather couch.  
  
"That party must have been exceptionally good," Seth murmured.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Summer asked.  
  
"Because it took us an HOUR and a HALF to get them all to leave."  
  
"Well we'd better head out before they come back," Ryan suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Summer said, picking up the bag she had packed, "Coop, do you want  
  
me to take my car or...?"  
  
"No my mom is getting her stuff tomorrow afternoon so..."  
  
"'Nuff said. You can stay over tomorrow night," she said closing and locking the  
  
door.  
  
The foursome got into Marissa's Jeep and headed the few blocks to the Cohen and  
  
Cooper households. When they arrived, Ryan made a sly comment to Marissa.  
  
"Why don't I walk you to the door."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled.  
  
When they left, Summer said in a low voice, "Why don't I walk you to the door?"  
  
"Yea," Seth replied in a falsetto voice, and they giggled.  
  
They walked to the front door and Seth started to unlock the front door, but  
  
Summer pulled him back.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna come over tomorrow? Me, you, Marissa, and Ryan can just  
  
hang out on the beach or by the pool and then watch movies and have dinner or  
  
something."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Night," he said, trying to enter the house once again.  
  
"What in the hell is your problem?" she asked, pulling him back by the collar.  
  
"My problem?" he asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Do you want to kiss me or not?"  
  
"Well, I thought I was the girl in this relationship, and girls are not supposed to  
  
kiss on the first date!" he said, speaking in the falsetto voice and then swooning.  
  
"Oh my god! You are so weird."  
  
"You did not just say that," he said, snapping his finger in her face.  
  
"Shut up," she said, kissing him on the lips.  
  
When they separated, Summer said, "See you at four."  
  
"Of course. See you then...Am I free to go into my house now?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed and made her way over to the Cooper house. She didn't see  
  
either Ryan or Marissa's form, so she thought it safe to go in the house. She silently  
  
padded up to Marissa's room, washed off her make-up and changed into her bed clothes  
  
. She pulled a magazine off Marissa's bedside table, and started reading. About ten  
  
minutes later, and in the middle of a very informative article on how to apply perfect  
  
eyeliner, Marissa walked into the room. Her hair was slightly mussed and her lips were  
  
swollen. They just stared a each other for a second, and then burst out in unison.  
  
"Girl! I've got sooooo much to tell you!"  
  
Ryan made his way back to the pool house. Marissa had invited him and Seth  
  
over tomorrow to Summer's for a day of chill time. He opened the door to his room and  
  
he saw Seth sitting on his armchair. They glanced at each other.  
  
"Dude, you won't believe what happened," Seth said.  
  
"Dude, you won't believe what happened," Ryan said simultaneously.  
  
*How cute. Everyone is happy! And that was a dang long chapter. Well pullllleeze  
  
review!* 


	30. Chapter 28

Marissa woke up the next morning to a razor sharp object poking into her side. She  
  
slowly opened her eyes and saw one perfectly manicured nail, leading to a perfectly tan  
  
arm, to an agitated face.  
  
"Get up Coop. Do you have any idea what time it is? It is almost eleven!"  
  
"Summer, Oh my God!, it is Sunday. Go back to bed."  
  
"No....I am hungry and I don't just want to start roaming around the house. What  
  
if your mom's new boyfriend was roaming around naked?"  
  
"I bet you'd like that....but I think that you want me to get up for some reason  
  
other than you stomach grumbling."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You are excited about seeing Seth today! It is so cute. And plus, I have never  
  
known you to get up before noon on the weekend. Something had to be up!"  
  
"Nothing is going on. I just really want to get up and get going. I'll be in the  
  
shower...I expect you to be up and going by the time I am out, missy."  
  
Marissa smiled, rolled over and pulled her phone off the night table. She dialed the Cohen household and Ryan picked up.  
  
"Hello," he grumbled.  
  
"Hey...I was just wondering what time you guys would be coming over this  
  
afternoon. We are still kind of lying around over here and so I thought maybe around  
  
four or five...then we could watch a movie and have dinner and then maybe go to the  
  
beach?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine, we just got up a few minutes ago and I think that Mrs.  
  
Cohen might need our help with some stuff around the house. So I'll see you at four-  
  
thirty?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Alright, see ya."  
  
"Bye," Marissa said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Summer asked coming out from the bathroom with a  
  
towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Just Ryan, the guys are going to come over around four thirty."  
  
"Well Oh my God! It's already eleven fifteen! How am I ever going to be ready  
  
in time....I have to blow dry my hair and pick out an outfit and...."  
  
"Summer," Marissa said interrupting her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Chill out."  
  
"Chill out...Right," Summer said and quickly went back into the bathroom.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The girls spent the rest of the day looking through clothes and getting pampered.  
  
They went to the grocery store and bought some snacks for the big night out, or in  
  
actually, with the guys. It was a very relaxed and fun day. Then at about four, when they  
  
were sitting in front of the T.V., watching Summer's Dawson's Creek DVDs, Summer  
  
sat up very straight and turned to Marissa.  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"James Van Der Beek. Seth, you idiot!"  
  
"You know he likes you. God, please let's not get into this again."  
  
"Get into what again?"  
  
"Your whole, 'He might like me, but can we make this relationship work. I mean,  
  
what if he gets sick of me.'"  
  
"I hope you know that you are a lousy friend."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"I mean, I have very low self esteem. Why else would I be such a flirt? That is  
  
what my therapist told me....isn't that horrible! I mean, me with low self esteem....never  
  
heard of a crazier thing."  
  
"Well, we all know that therapists are full of shit."  
  
"Couldn't agree more....But seriously, do you think that he likes me?"  
  
"Summer...." Marissa started, and then the doorbell rang, "I guess you'll find  
  
out."  
  
*Hey guys, I know that I haven't been the best author, but I am going to make it up to  
  
you, promise!* 


End file.
